What a Difference a Day Makes
by lieutenants-lady
Summary: --Complete-- Hoshi and Malcolm get trapped on a planet where time moves faster CHAPTER THIRTEEN IS UP. The Epilogue. 'It seemed like a good idea at the time'
1. Prelude

> Disclaimer: I dont own this, Okeydokey? This is just for fun.
> 
> Hi guys! Don't worry; I'm not giving up on Remember Me? It's just, I had this story practically written in my head, so I decided to start it.
> 
> ----------------------------------------------------  
  
Lieutenant Malcolm Reed sat in the back of the shuttle pod amid boxes and boxes of supplies. Ensign Hoshi Sato sat next to him, absorbed in studying the data PADD in front of her which contained samples of several new languages that they had been introduced to on their supply mission to a distant planet.  
  
Enterprise was currently involved in delicate negotiations with a difficult planet. The people of Bentak were precise, demanding, critical and picky, and required much work. The strengthening of diplomatic ties with new worlds was one of their mandates, no matter how difficult their leaders were. They had been there for a month already, and seemed likely to be in orbit for several more weeks before even setting foot on the planet, and had been running low on supplies.  
  
The Bentak officials had refused to allow them to land to gather supplies until the negotiations had been completed, so T'Pol had searched the database and found a trade planet. Personally, Malcolm felt that people who wouldn't even let them land for supplies weren't worth much hassle, but the Captain seemed determined to open talks.  
  
They were currently in largely uninhabited space, and the nearest trade planet was a twenty four hour trip by shuttle. The Captain ordered Malcolm, Hoshi and a pilot, Ensign Jack Martins, to gather supplies there. Their mission had been completed, and they were returning with food and medical supplies compatible to human, Vulcan and Denobulan physiology. They were almost half-way back to Enterprise, and so far, there had not been much in the way of conversation. The silence was broken by Ensign Martin at the helm of the small shuttle pod:  
  
"_One hundred green bottles, standing on the wall, _
> 
> _One hundred green bottles, standing on the wall..."  
_  
He would have gotten farther if Malcolm hadn't interrupted him.  
  
"Ensign, what are you doing?"  
  
"Singing, sir."  
  
"I see. May I ask why?"  
  
"Just to break the silence."  
  
Hoshi looked up from her work at that point.  
  
"At least make it challenging Jack" she teased.  
  
"Oh yeah? How?"  
  
"Repeat after me:
> 
> _Ten thousand Green bottles, standing on the wall  
Ten thousand Green bottles, standing on the wal_l..."  
  
Jack laughed and joined in. They even got Malcolm to join in somewhere around 7,985 green bottles. By the time they got to 7,000, they were all laughing too hard to continue. Wiping the tears from his eyes, Malcolm cleared his throat.  
  
"Status, Ensign."  
  
"We will reach Enterprise in fifteen hours, seventeen minutes sir."  
  
"That's good. Thank you."  
  
Malcolm leaned back and closed his eyes. He was tired. The entire time they were on the planet, he had been on constant guard. As Tactical Officer, the safety of the two ensigns was his responsibility, and he felt the pressure. Added to that his growing feelings for the petit comm. officer beside him, and the struggle to hide them from her, and he was worn out.  
  
He wished he could just walk up to her and say "Hoshi. I think I love you. Want to come with me to movie night?" and take it from there. He wished. Damned regulations!! He turned his head and pretended to sleep. In reality, he was studying Hoshi from beneath his lashes as she turned her attention back to her languages. She was so pretty, and kind and intelligent, and funny and brave... He let himself trail off, and was almost asleep when a warning alarm sounded from the helm.  
  
"Martins, what's happening?" he asked, fully alert and leaning forward over the Ensign's shoulder. The hairs on the back of his neck stood up. Somehow, he knew something was going to go terribly wrong.  
  
Hoshi put her PADD back in her bag, and leaned forward, next to Malcolm. As usual, when she was near him, she was distracted by his scent. It was something crisp and clean, and eminently Malcolm. Chiding herself for such thoughts about a superior officer, she focused her mind on their present, increasingly perilous situation.  
  
"Sir" Martins sounded a little panicked as his hands flew over the controls. "We've hit an ion storm. It's throwing us off course, towards the fourth planet in the system."  
  
Malcolm swore to himself. The sun of planetary system in question was dying, and emitting radiation. It had reacted strangely with the atmosphere of the fourth of five planets, all uninhabited. They had scanned the system on the way to the trade planet, and found that their systems could not penetrate the atmosphere. That in itself was worrying enough without an ion storm throwing them into the path of the planet.  
  
"Sir!" Martins was really panicked now. "Sir, I cannot alter course. I'm reading several warning beacons in orbit around the planet, but I cannot get us away! We're going to crash!"  
  
Hoshi whimpered and moved closer to Malcolm, who longer to comfort her, but he had to focus.  
  
"Come on Ensign" he bit out. "Do anything! We cannot crash on that planet!"  
  
"I'm sorry sir, but we will. And it's not going to be a smooth landing either! Get yourselves to the back of the pod. You have a better chance of surviving."  
  
"Ensign..."  
  
"Go now sir, Hoshi! You have to survive."  
  
Malcolm conceded, and pulled Hoshi to the back of the small pod, and held on to her with one hand while he braced for impact.  
  
The little ship hit the atmosphere at top speed, bucking and tumbling in a freefall. Martins tried to stabilize them, but failed, and threw up his arms to try to protect himself from the impact. Hoshi clung to Malcolm like he was a life line, and buried her face in his chest.  
  
Malcolm held on tight to her, now with both arms. 'At least she'll be the last thing I see, and touch' he thought to himself as a massive thud sounded, and he was thrown against the bulkhead.  
  
Darkness overcame him.
> 
> -----------------------------------------  
  
On board the Enterprise, Captain Jonathan Archer was not in a good mood. The people of Bentak were getting on his last nerve, and he had a monster headache. He tried counting to ten in his head before answering the man on the screen on the bridge.  
  
"Ambassador..."  
  
"Those are the terms Captain. Accept them, or do not. Good-day!" was the curt reply.  
  
"Friendly folk" muttered Trip sarcastically from the background as the screen went blank.  
  
Jon was just about to agree, when Hoshi's counterpart spoke up from the comm. station.  
  
"Sir" Crewman Al Graves said. "We are receiving a transmission, visual and audio. It's coming from a planet several light years from here."  
  
"Several light years?"  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"On screen"  
  
The screen flickered and the face of an alien appeared. He had light green skin, blue hair and red eyes. Despite that, he looked relatively harmless.  
  
"I am Captain Jonathan Archer of the Starship Enterprise. What can we do for you?"  
  
"My name is Morak of the Tosscaj people. I understand that you have a shuttle en-route to your ship, several light years from here."  
  
Archer was instantly suspicious. "Yes, how did you know that?"  
  
"My people have wide ranging territories. Three hours ago, we detected a small shuttle crashing onto one of our planets. Our sensors are very sensitive and powerful, and we managed to scan the shuttle before it crashed. We traced the alloy that the shuttle was made of and traced it back to you. Your people are in danger captain."  
  
Archer was shocked "What proof do you have of this?" he demanded.  
  
Morak pressed some buttons on the console in front of him, and on screen came the image of their shuttle. It tossed and bucked like a piece of paper in a hurricane, before crashing into the atmosphere.  
  
Morak's face replaced the image. "The planet is uninhabited. I am sending you the co-ordinates now"  
  
T'Pol said to Jon "Sir, receiving scans. They indicate a small planet several light years from our current position."  
  
"How long would it take us to get there?"  
  
"At Warp 5, six hours."  
  
"Alright. Travis, break orbit. T'Pol, contact the Bentak. Tell them we have to go. Trip..."  
  
"Captain Archer" Morak's voice interrupted his instructions. "There is something else. We are sending a ship to meet you. Jolan will help you prepare a rescue party for the planet. It is... unusual."  
  
"In what way?"  
  
"The sun in that system is dying. The radiation it is emitting has changed the atmosphere. Time is different there."  
  
"Meaning...?"  
  
"For every standard hour in space, roughly three months passes on the planet"  
  
Archer looked shocked. "Three months?"  
  
"I'm afraid so."  
  
"You said they crashed three hours ago. It will take us six hours to get there. That's nine hours. By the time we get there, the away team will have spent almost two and a half years alone on the planet!!"
> 
> -------------------------------------  
  
So, what do ye think?  
  
Please review. Y'all know how much I love 'em!


	2. Worries and Walking

> Hi!  
  
Thanks for all the reviews. Glad you like the idea.  
  
Right, what happened next?
> 
> ---------------------------  
  
Enterprise  
  
Jon paced his ready room floor. Hundreds of questions flooded his head  
  
Why did they crash?  
  
Are they alright or even alive?  
  
Are the Tosscaj telling the truth?  
  
The door chimed and T'Pol walked in. Even she looked a little flustered at the recent turn of events.  
  
"T'Pol, any news? Could you hail the shuttle?"  
  
"No sir. I received a communication for the Tosscaj pilot Jolan who is being sent to meet us. We will rendezvous with him in approximately seventy- three minutes at these co-ordinates." She handed him a PADD, which Jon scanned.  
  
"Have you ever heard of these Tosscaj?"  
  
"Vulcans have had brief encounters with them. They are a very cautious race. They have wide-ranging territories but stay close to home as much as possible."  
  
"T'Pol, in all your experience, is something like this possible?" T'Pol could detect the undercurrent of worry in her Captain's voice. He always felt responsible for Ensign Sato's safety as he had pressured her into accompanying him on this journey in the first place. He had developed a friendship with Lieutenant Reed based on respect, and he admired Ensign Martins' piloting abilities. The situation obviously worried him.  
  
"Sir, I have not experienced such a phenomenon myself, but in this universe, any thing is possible."  
  
"It's my fault. If I had sent them a different route..."  
  
"Captain, do not blame yourself. You could not foresee this occurrence."  
  
Jon turned away and looked out the window.  
  
"I should have. They are my crew. My responsibility"  
  
T'Pol saw the troubled look in his eyes, and walked towards him. Laying her hand on his tense arm, she said  
  
"Jon, you could not have prevented this. You are not to blame."  
  
Jon sighed. "You're right, as always" and he kissed her hand. Pulling her into an embrace, he kissed the top of her head. "This does not look good for the next fifty years if you are always right."  
  
T'Pol settled into the hug, and returned it. His touch always comforted her, and in truth, she was experiencing worry also. She had developed relationships with the away team individually, but she knew blaming themselves would not help them.  
  
"Jon, we should be out on the bridge. The crew needs the reassurance of our presence."  
  
"Alright T'Pol" Jon answered before kissing her briefly on the lips. "Lead on Mac Duff"  
  
T'Pol merely raised an inquiring eyebrow. Jon chuckled.  
  
"I'll explain later, honey" he said before heading out onto the bridge.
> 
> --------------------------------------  
  
The Fourth Planet in the Nistel System  
  
Day One  
  
Malcolm slowly opened his eyes. The light streaming in from the rather large hull breach above him sent a flash of blinding pain driving through his skull. He quickly closed them, and groaned. His body felt bruised all over, and it hurt to breathe. 'Probably a few bruised or broken ribs' he thought. He could feel blood trickling down his thigh from a gash in his leg. He the realized that he was upside down.  
  
Malcolm opened his eyes, more cautiously this time, and surveyed the scene around him. Hoshi lay beside him. She wasn't breathing! He slowly crawled towards her, inch by painful inch, until he was by her side. He sighed in relief. She was breathing. Her pulse was strong and steady, and her airway sounded clear, though she was still unconscious.  
  
He looked around for Ensign Martins, and could not prevent the gasp of horror that escaped his lips. The helm had obviously taken the brunt of the impact. It was now a heap of twisted metal. And, worse of all, Ensign Jack Martins was crushed amidst the remnants of the helm.  
  
He was still alive, and conscious.  
  
Malcolm crawled to his side, and reached for his hand. Martins' eyes focused on the face above him.  
  
"Sir, I'm sorry..." As he spoke, blood burbled up from his mouth. His lungs were punctured.  
  
"Hey now, we'll have none of that. You need to conserve your strength"  
  
Jack grimaced in pain, but made no comment.  
  
"How's Hoshi?" he croaked out at last, his voice getting weaker.  
  
"She's unconscious at the moment, but I don't think she's too badly hurt."  
  
"That's good. I always had a thing for her, you know? Always meant to ask her out."  
  
"Really?" Both Malcolm and Martin's knew that the young Ensign was dying, and Malcolm was prepared to listen to the young man, and try to comfort him before he died.  
  
"Yeah. She's so smart, and pretty, you know?"  
  
"I do indeed. How come you never asked her out?"  
  
"There'd be no point. She fancies someone else, only he's too blind to see it."  
  
Malcolm felt his heart contract painfully. Hoshi was in love? Through the lump rapidly forming in his throat, he managed to ask "Who?" Not Trip, he prayed silently. Anyone but Trip. He knew his friend was looking out for someone now he and T'Pol were over, but Malcolm didn't think he could bear it if his best friend was the one to secure Hoshi's affections.  
  
"You, sir."  
  
"What!!"  
  
"Hoshi really likes you, sir. Every one else would be second to you. That's why I never asked her out. I won't be second."  
  
Malcolm didn't have time to process this information, because the young Ensign gasped in pain, and tightened his grip on Malcolm's hand.  
  
"Sir, tell my family I thought of them. Tell them..." he broke off, his face contorting in pain.  
  
"I'll tell them" Malcolm assured him. "I'll tell them how you saved our lives by ordering us to the back of the shuttle, even though I outrank you" Martin's chuckled at that, and grimaced in pain. "I'll tell them how you get the shuttle down in one piece... mostly. I'll tell them..."  
  
Malcolm trailed off. Ensign Martins was dead. Malcolm solemnly closed the younger man's eyes and spoke a brief prayer.  
  
"God speed Ensign."  
  
A groan from the back of the shuttle told Malcolm that Hoshi was regaining consciousness. The first word from her lips was "Malcolm." Malcolm's heart thumped. Maybe there was something to what Martin's had said. He moved towards her.  
  
"I'm here." he assured her as he helped her sit up.  
  
"What happened?" she asked, gingerly poking a tender spot on her head, and taking in their surroundings.  
  
"We crashed onto the planet. You hit your head. Ensign Martins is dead. I'm sorry. I know you two were friends."  
  
Tears formed in Hoshi's eyes as she looked at the body of her friend.  
  
"Did he suffer?" she whispered. Malcolm's heart twisted and he knew what he had to do.  
  
"No." he lied. "He died instantly in the crash."  
  
Tears spilled down Hoshi's cheeks.  
  
"I'm glad it was quick. He once told me that he didn't fear death, just pain." She looked up at Malcolm. "How are you?"  
  
"I'm fine."  
  
"That bad, huh?" Despite their situation, Malcolm smiled at her accurate view. Together, they stood up, slowly. Malcolm fumbled for the release for the door, and they both half fell, half stumbled out of the wreck. They found themselves in a green field, surrounded by trees. The sun warmed them and they sat down on the grass, and lay back.  
  
"At least we crashed on a pretty world." Hoshi commented.  
  
"Yes" Malcolm agreed. "It looks to be an oxygen/nitrogen atmosphere, so we should be ok."  
  
"It's very quiet. No sound of cities or traffic."  
  
"No sound of technology of any kind. It's uninhabited."  
  
"Damn. There goes one hope of rescue."  
  
Malcolm was quick to assure her. "Enterprise will be looking for us. They will find us soon."  
  
"I sure hope so."  
  
"We'll be fine. We'll be here a week at the most."
> 
> ------------------------------------  
  
Day Two  
  
Hoshi sat on the grass sorting through the supplies that had survived impact. After a rest yesterday, they had pulled out the storage boxes that had not been crushed in the crash, and Hoshi said she'd sort them. Malcolm had removed Jack's body from the wreck. He now lay next to the shuttle, covered in a blanket. Malcolm was testing systems on the shuttle seeing what was working.  
  
Hoshi marked their supplies on a PADD. They had two scanners, some plasma rifles that were standard issue on shuttles, a phase pistol, some power packs, a first aid kit complete with medical scanner, some food that they had bought on the trade planet (most of the food supplies had been destroyed), and limited medical supplies. It should sort them for a while. If needs be, they could forage for food in the forest.  
  
A burst of curses coming from the shuttle told Hoshi that Malcolm was finished with the systems check. Laying aside her inventory, she went to the shuttle.  
  
"Any luck?"  
  
"No! Stupid feckin' piece of machinery. We have no power at all. Nothing. Nada. Zip. We don't even have communicators! Shit!!!"  
  
"Sir, you said it yourself. Enterprise will find us. They will scan the planet and find us."  
  
"I know. I just hope they'll get here soon."  
  
"Me too, sir."  
  
"It looks like we are going to be here for a few days. Call me Malcolm. This 'sir' business will get tiring with just the two of us."  
  
"All right... Malcolm. And I'm Hoshi."  
  
"Alright... Hoshi."
> 
> ----------------------------  
  
Day Eighteen  
  
The fire crackled between them, keeping the night chill away. Hoshi lay curled up under her blanket, staring into the flames, trying to hide the tears in her eyes.  
  
Eighteen days. They had been there eighteen days and there was still no sign of Enterprise. Something must have happened to the ship. Even at impulse, scanning as they went, the ship should have been here a long time ago. They were never getting off the planet.  
  
Malcolm's thoughts echoed Hoshi as he lay parallel to her. The tactical officer ran through scenarios to explain the delay, but all ended in the destruction of their ship. They were alone. Their meager food supplies were dwindling, and they could no longer sleep out under the stars. Besides being too vulnerable and exposed, they never knew when the weather would change. So far, the sun had shone, but it had to rain sometime. He took a deep breath.  
  
"Hosh?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"I've been thinking."  
  
"A dangerous activity."  
  
"Very funny. Seriously though, we can't stay here forever."  
  
"I know. Enterprise isn't coming, are they Malcolm?" Hoshi's voice broke.  
  
"I don't think so. The only reason I can think of is..."  
  
"Enterprise is destroyed"  
  
"I think so. They would have been here by now. I think we should walk out of the area. See what the terrain is like."  
  
"Sound's like a plan."  
  
"Ok, tomorrow, at daybreak, we get ready and go. Deal?"  
  
"Deal."
> 
> --------------------------------  
  
Day Nineteen  
  
The sun broke over the horizon, waking Malcolm from a light sleep. He stretched and stood, and woke up Hoshi. They jury-rigged backpacks, and packing them with everything they could, they prepared to leave.  
  
"What about Jack?" Hoshi asked.  
  
"We'll have to bury him." Hoshi nodded mutely.  
  
They buried Jack Martins at the edge of the forest. It was a pretty spot. A nice place to spend eternity, Malcolm thought. Hoshi cried, and Malcolm said a brief farewell. Hoshi spoke some prayers, and they left the spot.  
  
"What if someone comes looking for us?" Hoshi asked. "They won't know where to find us."  
  
Malcolm thought for a minute. "Alright." He said finally. "Stand back"  
  
He took out his phase pistol, set the beam onto the thinnest setting and fired at the hull. By the time he was finished, a shaky "Gone East" was inscribed onto the hull. Satisfied, Hoshi and Malcolm turned, and walked towards the tree line.
> 
> -------------------------------  
  
Day Thirty-Two  
  
They had been walking for two weeks now, and were a long way from the shuttle. So far, the only signs of life they had discovered were birds and animals on their scanners. They had yet to meet anything. It seemed the animals were afraid of them. They scanned as they went, and took detours if something showed up on the scanners. There were no signs of life; no buildings, no roads, nothing.  
  
Malcolm was in the lead, a plasma rifle slung over his shoulder and the phase pistol on his hip. Hoshi smiled. You can take the man out of the Armoury... Malcolm had been so wonderful over the past few weeks. He had been so thoughtful, and listened to all her worries, tried to soothe her fears, kept her spirits up. The feelings she had felt for him before the crash had intensified. She knew she loved him.  
  
Malcolm walked ahead of Hoshi, acutely aware of her gaze boring into his back. He smiled as he did every time he thought of her. She was so scared at the start of all this, though she had done her best not to show it. He laughed at the jokes she had told to try to keep the mood light, and he marveled at her ability to adapt from the confines of the ship to the outdoor life.  
  
Every night, he slept opposite to her over the campfire, and every night he thought of telling her just how much he loved her. He had known by the heart-stopping fear he'd experienced when she was unconscious after the crash that it wasn't just a crush. He was deeply, completely in love with her.  
  
"Malcolm. I think it's time for a break. This pack is getting heavy" Hoshi interrupted his thoughts, and set her cases down.  
  
"Alright, we'll set up camp here for tonight"  
  
"I think we should think about setting up camp for good. We can't walk for the rest of our lives."  
  
Malcolm sighed. "I know. I just keep hoping that we'll come across some sign of civilization."  
  
"Me too. But, we can't keep going like this."  
  
"Ok, make you a deal. Three more days. If we don't find anything then, we'll find a place to set up a permanent base."  
  
"Deal"  
  
They shook on it, both of them trying to ignore the flash of fire that flashed when they touched.
> 
> ------------------------------------  
  
Day Thirty Two  
  
The next day, they found it.  
  
'It' was situated on the top of a small, rocky hill, and was surrounded by trees. The building was made out of brick, hardy and strong and built to last. Hoshi gave a small cry when she saw it, and dropped her pack. Malcolm, following her gaze, also dropped his and together, they ran up the steep slope towards their salvation.  
  
They were both out of breath when they reached it, and stopped in front of it. The door was made out of wood, and looked old. Hesitantly, Malcolm opened the door and stepped inside, his rifle at the ready. The room was dark and musty. There were shutters on the windows that blocked out all sunlight. A layer of dust covered everything. Malcolm motioned for Hoshi to stay outside, but she followed him anyway. 'Typical stubborn woman' Malcolm thought fondly.  
  
There were a few chairs in the room, also old but in good condition. There was a table there also, and an old fashioned cooking range along with some cupboards. There were several rooms branching off from the kitchen/living room; three rooms containing beds, and a set of steps leading down to a cellar.  
  
Malcolm and Hoshi cautiously descended the steps. There were several chests against the walls of the large cold room. Above the chests, there was a large plaque made from wood. Words were inscribed on it in several languages. Hoshi didn't recognize most of them. The last one was, thankfully, Vulcan. That she could read.  
  
"It translates _'Weary Travelers, these are for your use. Use them well. They will help you survive'"  
_  
"It's almost as if they expect people to be stuck here" Malcolm commented.  
  
Hoshi cautiously opened the first chest. There were bolts and bolts of different coloured cloth. The next two chests contained the same. The fourth and fifth contained a range of farming equipment such as axes, shovels, hoes saws and picks. The sixth and final chest contained assorted cooking implements and essentials suck as knives and saucepans.  
  
They stood back after taking their inventory, both a little confused. They had everything they needed to survive here for a long time. All the items in the chests were in excellent condition, and ready for use.  
  
Hoshi turned to Malcolm.  
  
"I guess we're home" she said.
> 
> -----------------------------  
  
Day Ninety Seven  
  
Malcolm stood up slowly, and stretched the aching muscles in his back. He dropped the shovel in his hands with relief and smiled his thanks to Hoshi who handed him a glass of cool water. He had been under the hot sun for three hours working with Hoshi to weed their garden. It had taken them a long time to get it in order, planting some of what they had left from the supplies and scanning local plants to see if they were compatible with human stomachs.  
  
He looked up at the skyline in the horizon, and noticed clouds forming.  
  
"We'd better finish quickly" he said to Hoshi, gesturing to the impending storm. She quickly agreed, they had been caught outside in a storm before, and had regretted it very quickly. The storms on this planet were very intense, the rain falling so hard it hurt. Lightning filled the sky and thunder boomed loud enough to deafen.  
  
Once safely ensconced inside their house, Malcolm boiled some water for a hot drink. Hoshi took it gratefully, and they settled down for a chat, as they always did.  
  
Three months. They had been there three months since they had been stranded here. They had settled down into a routine since they had found the house. 'Almost like an old married couple' Malcolm thought, but then swiftly squelched the thought. There was nothing old about what he felt when he looked at Hoshi; the rush of feelings that swamped his heart, the way his breathing quickened when she made a stupid joke or gave out to him for being an idiot. Or smiled. He really, really loved her smile.  
  
She was smiling now, and he realized that he was staring.  
  
"Sorry" he muttered.  
  
"I was thinking, we can't just keep calling this place 'The Planet'. We gave to give it a name."  
  
"As long as it isn't something idiotic like 'New Earth"  
  
Hoshi's blush told him that 'New Earth' was what she had in mind.  
  
"Hoshi! Come on. I know you can be more creative that that!" Malcolm admonished. She grinned.  
  
"Alright smart guy. You come up with a name."  
  
Malcolm thought for a few minutes.  
  
"How about Terra Firma?"  
  
"Terra Firma?"  
  
"Yeah. You know, Terra Firma. Home."  
  
"That's good. But, a bit long winded. How about Terra?"  
  
"Terra. I like it."  
  
"Knew you would. Ok. A toast" Hoshi held up her cup."  
  
"To our new home. Welcome to Terra Mr. Reed." she grinned.  
  
"Thank you Ms. Sato" he grinned back.  
  
Hoshi's breath caught at his grin. He had changed so much since the crash. He was more relaxed. He was happier. He had a nice smile.  
  
She really, really loved his smile.
> 
> ------------------------------  
  
I know this is a bit long winded, but I had to establish some background. I for one find it annoying when people suddenly have all the stuff for a house as if by magic. The next chapter will explain it better, and will be getter in general.  
  
Look out for scenes of peril!!!!  
  
Please review.  
  
LieutenantsLady


	3. Scenes of Peril

Hi!! Sorry it took so long to update. I'll admit. I got a little lazy. I finished off Remember me, and am working on a sequel and a prequel to it. Also, work was being annoying and hard and stuff... so please accept my apologies.  
  
Ok, I see a lot of people commented on the Archer/T'Pol relationship in chapter two. They didn't like the surprise. In my defense, I have only been writing fan-fictions for about two months, so I can be forgiven for not knowing all the rules. Also, I just decided to put in that relationship at the last moment. It will not play a major part in the story.  
  
I wasn't very happy with the direction that the writers took the T'Pol/Trip relationship. For two years, we were led to believe that Archer and T'Pol were going to get together, not Trip and T'Pol. This was just my not so subtle attempt at a protest at their relationship. [Other than that, I loved season three]  
  
Anyway...  
  
I promised you scenes of peril, didn't I?

---------------------------  
  
Enterprise  
  
Travis took the ship out of Warp at the co-ordinates where they were to meet the Tosscaj pilot Jolan. He concentrated on his work, trying to ignore the knot of fear forming in his stomach. The three crewmen on the shuttle were three of his closest friends. He had gone through flight school with Jack Martins. They had been buddies since day one. Hoshi was friends with everybody, and he enjoyed spending time with Lieutenant Reed.  
  
The proximity sensors detected a small, one-man ship on an intercept course. Its weapons were powered down, and even if they weren't, they would not pose a serious threat to Enterprise.  
  
"Sir, I have something on sensors. I think it's Jolan."  
  
"Captain, we're being hailed."  
  
"On screen"  
  
Jolan's face appeared on the screen. Is skin was also light green, but unlike Morak whose blue hair was close-cut, his hair hung in a plait half way down his back.  
  
"Captain Archer. I am pleased to meet you."  
  
"I only wish it was under better circumstances, Mr. Jolan."  
  
"I agree Captain. Permission to come aboard?"  
  
"Granted."  
  
The situation room at the back of the bridge felt suspiciously empty without Malcolm and Hoshi's presence. Trip, Jon, T'Pol, Travis and Jolan stood leaning over the console, looking at the readings of the planets atmosphere. Even hunched over, Jolan towered above the humans and the Vulcan.  
  
When Jon had met him at the airlock, he had been forced to look up at him, not an everyday occurrence for him. Jolan stood at seven and a half feet tall, taller than the Klingons even. He had a military bearing and a drill- sergeant swift walk. Jon thought sadly that he and Malcolm would get along great.  
  
"Sensors cannot penetrate the atmosphere, so we'll have to go down in a shuttle, but the approach is tricky. Is you pilot sufficiently skilled?"  
  
"Travis is the best that earth has to offer. He grew up on starships, and there's nothing he can't make a ship do." Jon replied.  
  
Travis blushed under the Captains praise. "I can do it sir." He replied. "The away team are my friends."  
  
Jolan nodded. "I advise you to study these readings closely. One wrong move and we will be the ones who need rescuing."  
  
"No pressure though" Trip joked, noting Travis's gulp. Jolan turned to Trip.  
  
"Commander, are your shuttles shielded?"  
  
"We have minimal shielding on shuttles. Just enough to deflect a few hits, nothing major."  
  
"I suggest that you make these modifications" Jolan said, handing him a data PADD.  
  
"What are these?" Trip asked, looking over the data.  
  
"These will help stabilize the ship when we reach the atmosphere of the planet. It should help your pilot land safely. I will assist you."  
  
"Alright then." Jon added. "Travis, you are to study these readings. I want you to extrapolate the safest possible path. Trip, get working on these modifications on Shuttle Pod 2. How long until we reach the planet T'Pol?"  
  
T'Pol checked her readings. "We will reach the planet in three hours twenty seven minutes sir."  
  
"Thank you. Trip, you have three hours. Jolan will join you soon to help you. I wish to speak to him first. Dismissed."  
  
Trip headed to the turbo-lift, already lost in the information in the PADD. Travis followed him to, his head also buried in readings.  
  
"Jolan, if you will follow me." Jon indicated for Jolan and T'Pol to follow him to his ready room. Once inside and seated, Jon turned to Jolan.  
  
"Realistically, what chance does my crew have of surviving that crash?"  
  
Jolan grimaced. "It would depend on the speed of the shuttle, the ability of the pilot..."  
  
"Mr. Jolan..." Archer warned.  
  
Jolan sighed. "From the angle that they crashed into the atmosphere at, my calculations indicate a fifty percent chance of survival."  
  
Fifty percent? Jon thought. That was low. They may be going to the planet only to collect their bodies.  
  
"Assuming that they do survive the crash, how will they survive until we can rescue them?" T'Pol asked.  
  
"That is a good question." Jon added. "Malcolm was an eagle scout, but I don't think even he could survive for that long alone."  
  
"My people have had experience with that planet. We know that the time difference makes any rescue operation crucial. But, people still need to survive until the rescue. Every hundred miles or so, we have built sturdy shelters with the equipment and utensils needed to survive. With luck, you crew has landed near one of those."  
  
"Why can't your people pick them up?"  
  
"We do not have ships close enough to the planet to get there faster that Enterprise. We have wide-ranging territories, but about fifty years ago, we realized that our culture and way of life was ending due to our expansion. We were not prepared for that to happen. We decided to concentrate our development on our own solar system. We still patrol our borders, but with less frequency and zeal. I was on one of those patrols when I received word that a shuttle had crashed onto the fourth planet of the Nistel system. Since the entire system is uninhabited and I was the closest Tosscaj vessel, I was sent to escort you there and help you retrieve your crew."  
  
"You said that the planet is uninhabited by sentient beings. What about the local wild-life?"  
  
"Most of the local animals are harmless enough. Your people will be alright."  
  
"Most of?" Jon didn't like the way that sounded. He also didn't like the way Jolan grimaced again.  
  
"There is one possible danger. On one small continent, there is a breed of animal that we call Rotlem. They are wild, and dangerous. They are hunters. But, as I've said, the continent is very small. I'm sure your pilot aimed for one of the bigger ones. Even if he didn't, they hibernate for much of the year. Your people will be fine."  
  
Jolan hoped...

----------------------------  
  
The Fourth Planet of the Nistel System  
  
Day 135 – [Four and a half months]  
  
"Never again!" Malcolm huffed as he sat down heavily onto the chair in the kitchen. "Never again are you going to lead the way when we try to map the surrounding area."  
  
Hoshi grimaced as she knelt down beside him and gently lifted his swollen ankle and running the medical scanner over it. "That's taking it to extremes, isn't it Malcolm. I mean, it's not my fault that the ground we were walking on was unstable, and a crack opened beneath us."  
  
"I know that" Malcolm retorted through clenched teeth. Christ his ankle hurt!! "But did you have to find us the longest possible way to get home?"  
  
Hoshi's anger was rising. She got up and jabbed at the embers of the fire, making it spring to life again. "Jesus Christ Malcolm, it was the safest and easiest way with you hardly being able to walk." She stalked over to the medical chest and yanked out some bandages that they had made. "I know you said that you're 'fine', but I couldn't carry in the event that you weren't!!"  
  
Kneeling down again, she quickly bound his ankle in a bandage. "It's not broken, just sprained. It'll be fine in a few days, so you can stop whining."  
  
"Whine? You are overstepping you bounds, Ensign!" Malcolm was really angry now, and now wasn't even sure why. On a sub-conscious level, it might have been because Hoshi was even prettier when she was angry. It also might have been because his ankle felt like it was on fire and pain made him cranky.  
  
"I don't care, Lieutenant!" Hoshi shouted back. "Stop blaming me for an accident that wasn't my fault." She banged around the kitchen, preparing something hot for them to drink, while Malcolm sulked by the fire. It was almost dark out and getting colder. Hoshi slammed a cupboard with extreme vigor, and her acute sense of hearing picked up Malcolm muttering something about PMS being a bitch.

(A/N Just a tip guys, BAD move. NEVER mention PMS if your girlfriend/sister/mother/wife is cranky. Just trust me on this one)  
  
Incredulous, she whirled around to face him. The blush on his cheeks indicated that yes, she had heard correctly. She stomped over to the door, and yanked it open.  
  
"I'm going for a walk" she told him, her face bright red from embarrassment and fury. Embarrassment because he was right, and fury because he said it out loud. She slammed the door behind her and set off at a jog towards the woods. One tear slipped down her, cheek, then another.  
  
She hated fighting with Malcolm.  
  
Inside the house, Malcolm cursed himself for upsetting her. He hated fighting with Hoshi.

--------------------------------------------  
  
Just over twenty miles away from the scene of the fight, the silent twilight was interrupted by a scream of pain coming from a dying animal. Blood poured from the wound in his throat made by razor sharp teeth, and before it was even dead, the hunters started tearing the flesh from its body.  
  
Pale blue blood dripped from the fangs of the pack of Rotlem as they systematically stripped their prey. Their powerful, large bodies rippled under their crimson fur, and their jagged, razor sharp teeth made short work of the carcass. Suddenly, one of the pack of four lifted its head, and sniffed the cooling air.  
  
Strange new smells assailed their sensitive nostrils, and the others stopped their meal and sniffed also.  
  
Two. There were two new smells in the air. Their eyes gleamed in anticipation, as the pack yowled in unison, and set off towards the source of the smell. Despite the rapidly descending darkness, they moved confidently and silently through the forest towards the shelter.  
  
The hunters had found new prey.  
  
(A/N Don't you just hate Malcolm and Hoshi's luck? He he he)

------------------------------------  
  
Hoshi had been wandering aimlessly through the woods for over an hour when she heard the yowl that split the night air. It caused a chill to run down her spine that had nothing to do with her lack of coat, and she turned for home. After about twenty feet, she realized that she had no idea where she was.  
  
She was lost, hadn't even a compass to guide her, never mind a scanner. She was cold and she was afraid. Fighting back tears, she moved determinedly away from the direction of the yowl, and hopefully towards home, cursing herself for her lack of vigilance.  
  
She refused to cry, and half-ran/half-walked towards Malcolm and home.

--------------------------  
  
Back in their house, Malcolm sat by the window, looking out worriedly. This planet was remarkably like Earth in many ways. They had calculated a 26 hour day, and seasons similar to Earth. Now, it was the beginning of what they called autumn, and daylight was getting shorter. It was getting colder also, and Hoshi was out there without a coat or a torch.  
  
'Calm down Malcolm' he told himself. 'She's a big girl, and she can take care of herself.' He cursed himself for his stupid remark that had caused her to run out into the night, and had to fight the urge to run out into the night to find her.  
  
He was busy cursing himself when he hears an animal yowl in the distance. Several animals. Despite the distance, a chill traveled down his spine, and he began to panic. Sound carried over the trees, and he was positive that Hoshi heard to too.  
  
Heaving himself out of the chair, he hobbled over to the medical chest, and grabbed a hypo-spray. He filled it with painkiller and felt immediate relief when he injected it into his ankle. He tested his weight on it, and then moved with much more speed and efficiency towards the room they had designated for storage. He pulled out a plasma rifle and the phase pistol, and checked their power supply. Satisfied, he grabbed a scanner to help him locate her, and ran to the door. He pulled on a coat, slung the rifle over his shoulder and ran out the door.

-----------------------  
  
Hoshi stumbled over a tree root, and landed heavily on her side. Winded, she pushed herself into a sitting position to take a break. She had changed from a jog into a run almost thirty minutes ago, and she was tired, and still had no idea if she was closer to home or not. She felt like she was running in circles.

Also, something was after her. She could feel it. The hairs on the back of her neck stood on end, and she had to fight the urge to look over her shoulder. She desperately wished that Malcolm was with her.  
  
She was sorry that she had picked a fight with him. It was just that they were growing so close, and that scared her. Now, all she wanted was for him to be there to be the strong one, to hold her. To make everything alright.  
  
Leaves rustled and twigs snapped behind her. Hoshi froze. She could hear the low feral growl of several animals. She debated trying to climb the tree she was leaning against, but a quick look up told her that the trunk was too smooth for her to get a grip on it. She gulped, and slowly got to her feet.  
  
She quietly turned around and found herself face-to-face with a Rotlem. Though she did not know what it was called, she knew enough to be afraid... very afraid. She couldn't help the scream that she let out when she was his gleaming fur and huge fangs. It was the like a tiger that had lived back on Earth before they were hunted to extinction, only larger, and from the way its muscles rippled in the moonlight; Hoshi could tell that it was just as powerful and fast.  
  
(A/N Save the tigers. Their habitats are being decimated. Do what you can to save these magnificent animals. Spread the word. Please. [I'm being serious for once] )  
  
She backed away slowly only to be stopped by growls coming from behind her, and from her left.  
  
She was surrounded.  
  
Her heart thumped and she cried out as the animal to her left crouched and pounced.

--------------------------  
  
Malcolm ran lightly through the woods in search of Hoshi. His ankle was starting to throb again, but he ignored it. He had to get to her. The scanner in his hand told him that she wasn't too far from the house, only mile or so out. It also told him that she wasn't alone. He detected several shapes moving to surround her. Four. He out on a burst of speed as he heard her scream of terror.  
  
Running quietly, he came upon the scene. Hoshi was surrounded by three huge creatures. A shard of fear stabbed his heart at the sight. The fear was not for himself, but for the woman he loved. He couldn't bear the thought of her dead or dying. He raised his plasma rifle and sighted along it as one of the creatures crouched and pounced at Hoshi.  
  
The blast knocked the animal sideways, and he landed several feet from Hoshi, a smoking wound in his side. He yowled in pain, and shuddered. A second blast form the rifle killed him. The others turned now to the new threat, and the two circled him. Hoshi scrambled out of the way, and Malcolm breathed a sigh of relief. He brought the rifle up again and shot at the lead animal before it had the chance to pounce. It caught him in the head, and he fell to the ground, dead.  
  
While Malcolm's attention was distracted, the remaining animal pounced. Malcolm fell to the ground, the plasma rifle flying from his grasp. The creature circled him as Malcolm unobtrusively reached for his phase pistol. With lightning quick reflexes, he shot the animal, but only got his hind quarters. That only pissed the creature off.  
  
Malcolm scrambled up into a sitting position, and shot again. The pistol did nothing. In frustration, he slammed it against the ground, and shot again. This time, the phase pistol worked. The beam hit the animal in its side, and it fell. Another shot killed it.  
  
Malcolm stood up slowly. He had landed heavily, but he didn't think that he was too badly hurt. Maybe just some bruises. His immediate concern was for Hoshi. She came out from her hiding place, and ran towards him. She had just reached him when Malcolm saw the gleam of teeth behind her.  
  
The fourth creature! He had forgotten about it. It must have been circling the scene waiting for its opportunity. He raised his phase pistol but it didn't work. His plasma rifle lay several feet away. Hoshi was going to die!  
  
So, he did the only thing he could think of.  
  
He pushed Hoshi behind him and out of the way when the animal sprang. He felt the claws like daggers dig into the flesh on his leg and arm. Teeth fastened onto his side and he felt claws rip at his skin. His face was slashed and as was his torso.  
  
The pain was unimaginable. He cried out, but it was a weak protest. He thought vaguely that he heard the sound of a plasma rifle firing successive shots, but he couldn't be sure. He felt the welcoming, pain free darkness of unconsciousness calling him, and he gladly answered its sirens call.

---------------------------  
  
Day 145  
  
Hoshi carefully carried the container of water from the nearby stream. A little sloshed over the side as she climbed the steep hill towards home, but she didn't care. She passed the garden in desperate need of work, but she ignored it. She concentrated on this small task with single minded efficiency. It hurt too much to do anything else.  
  
Guilt swamped her as she pushed open the door to the house. She poured some of the water into a glass, and went into Malcolm's bedroom. He lay on his bed, still swamped in bandages, and as always, tears threatened to fall whenever she looked at him.  
  
He had saved her life by throwing himself out in front of her. She had found his rifle and killed the creature, but Malcolm had been severely injured in the process. There had been blood everywhere. Hoshi stopped as much of the bleeding as she could on site, but there had been so many cuts. She had grabbed his scanner for guidance, and with a strength borne of desperation, half dragged/ half carried Malcolm back to their home.  
  
Back at home, the full multitude of what had happened hit her, and tears poured down her face, even as she attended to Malcolm's wounds, and there had been many.  
  
His face and body had been slashed, he had four cracked ribs and deep bite marks on his side. His leg... The creature had landed heavily on his leg. He had torn muscles and ligaments, along with a fracture of his thigh bone. He was also unconscious. Still. After ten days.  
  
With every day that passed when he remained unconscious, Hoshi's hope diminished. She rarely left his side, other than to get fresh water, prepare some food, and once to collect his weapons. Hate had surged within her as she saw the bodies of the creatures that had attacked them. She had gone back there once again, and had seen with some satisfaction that their bodies had been stripped of meat by other animals.  
  
Hoshi checked Malcolm's bandages again; pleased with the way some of the scars were healing. She was no medic, but she had done well. His leg worried her though, and she knew there was going to be scarring on his face and side.  
  
On the plus side, his sprained ankle was healed.  
  
Satisfied that he was comfortable, she settled back and began to work on the scanner. She was devising a program to alert them if there was movement outside, sort of an early warning system. But, Hoshi was a linguist, not an engineer, so it was slow going.  
  
A low groan from the bed brought her to Malcolm's side. His eyelids fluttered, and opened to reveal the stormy blue eyes that she loved so much.  
  
"How are you feeling?" she asked as she had poured some water down his throat.  
  
"Like hell" he croaked out. He smiled a little "I bet you were expecting me to say 'fine', weren't you?"  
  
Hoshi laughed in surprise, but her laughs soon turned to sobs. "Oh God. I'm so glad your back!"  
  
Mindful of his wounds, she hugged him close. "I love you so much" she whispered. Malcolm looked up at her in shock, then smiled. He closed his eyes, but before he drifted off to sleep again, he whispered  
  
"I love you too."

----------------------------  
  
That's all for now. I'll update more soon, I promise. Again, I'm sorry it took so long to update.  
  
Read and review please.


	4. Healing of the Body and Mind

Day 155 - [Five months]  
  
"No!"  
  
"Aw, come on Hoshi. Just for a few minutes."  
  
"No. Doctors orders."  
  
"Um, you're not a doctor Hosh."  
  
"I am after treating those wounds. And before you ask again, no you cannot get up. You need to recover a bit more first."  
  
Silence.  
  
"Don't pout Malcolm. That worked the first time, it won't work again."  
  
"If I can't get up, can I at least try to fix my phase pistol?"  
  
"No! No work!! Relax."  
  
"But I'm so bored!!"  
  
"I offered to teach you to speak some different languages. The offer still stands."  
  
Silence.  
  
"Maybe I'll go for a sleep."  
  
"Did anyone ever tell you that you're impossible?"  
  
"On many, many occasions."  
  
"Stop grinning and go to sleep."

---------------------  
  
Day 165  
  
A faint light illuminated Malcolm's room as he worked on increasing the capability of the scanner that they were going to use as an early warning system. He had to be quiet so Hoshi would not wake up and give him hell again for not letting himself heal properly. Malcolm had discovered in the month since the attack that Hoshi could be as ruthless and bossy as Phlox when it came to a patient. But, her caring just made Malcolm love her even more.  
  
He sighed and moved his leg to a more comfortable position. He loved her, and he had for a long time. When he had woken up after the attack, Hoshi had said that she loved him. She probably meant that she loved him as a friend, and he, in his half asleep and love-starved state had jumped at the words and told her how he felt.  
  
Things had been different since then. She still took excellent care of him, and they still had the friendly banter, but now Hoshi seemed uncomfortable around him. Neither had mentioned what they had said, but Malcolm noticed that she would blush hotly every now and then when she thought he wasn't looking.  
  
So lost was he in his contemplations that he didn't notice that he was no longer alone until Hoshi spoke from the doorway.  
  
"And just what do you think you're doing Mr. Reed?"  
  
He looked up guiltily as she came into the room, but all coherent thought went out the window when he saw what she was wearing... Not much. Apparently, her sleeping gear consisted of a shirt that barely came to the tops of her thighs and was held up by these little strappy things on her bare shoulders. Malcolm felt his mouth go dry, and he could only squeak at the sight.  
  
Hoshi didn't hear the squeak as she strode across the room and took the scanner out of his now limp hands.  
  
"I thought I told you no work until you were better" she admonished. Malcolm finally found his voice.  
  
"It was just a little exercising of the mind..." he trailed off. Hoshi began to get worried and reached out to touch his forehead to feel for a fever, unwittingly giving her patient even more of an eyeful. She checked his pulse. It was a little fast.  
  
"Are you ok? You seem a little... flushed?"  
  
"I'm fine. It's just... God Hoshi you are so beautiful!"  
  
Whatever Hoshi was expecting him to say, it wasn't that. Of course, she had longed to hear him say it ever since she told him how much she loved him when he woke up. But, he hadn't mentioned it again and probably didn't even remember hearing her say it. She had been reaching for a scanner when he drifted back to sleep, and he whispered something, but she hadn't caught it. Ever since, she had felt embarrassment that her feelings weren't reciprocated and blushed half the time when he wasn't looking.  
  
Now... if he was only saying he loved her because he was sick...  
  
"Are you sure you feel alright Malcolm?" she asked him.  
  
Malcolm looked into her eyes. He saw many things there, fear for him, compassion, guilt and... was that love? Biting the bullet, Malcolm decided that he could no longer live with not knowing.  
  
"I'm fine, I swear. I'm just thinking about how much I love you." Hoshi looked surprised.  
  
"You love me?" she whispered.  
  
"I do. I love you Hoshi Sato and I will forever." Hoshi just stared at him in shock. Damn! Now she was uncomfortable. "I know that you don't feel the same way..."  
  
"How do you feel?"  
  
"What?? I..."  
  
"Just tell me, are you sick?"  
  
"No! I'm fine"  
  
"So you're not saying this because you have a fever or virus or something?"  
  
"No. Hoshi, just listen to me. I know you don't feel the same way, but in time..."  
  
He got no further. His speech was interrupted by Hoshi moving forward and pressing her lips to his. The kiss went on and on. No other parts of their bodies were touching, only their lips. But still, it was the most explosive kiss that either one could remember experiencing.  
  
Hoshi broke the kiss briefly. "I love you" she murmured and kissed him again. This time, Malcolm ran his hands up her arms and down her back, pulling her closer to him. He lay back, bringing her with him, only to hiss in pain at the extra weight and pressure on his still raw wounds. Hoshi pulled back, but not too far.  
  
"Still hurt?"  
  
"A little" Malcolm admitted. Hoshi knew how much that admission had cost him, and figured (correctly) that the hurt a lot more than he let on.  
  
"Don't go" he pleaded as she moved away from him.  
  
"I'm not going anywhere" she assured him as she lifted the bedclothes and slipped under them. "I'm just getting comfortable." Malcolm looked at her in confusion.  
  
"We have years to make love" she told him. "And I'd prefer our first time not to be punctuated with hisses of pain from you... unless it's the good kind of pain" Malcolm grinned at the glint in her eyes, and moved his arm so she was curled up on his good side. Soon, they were fast asleep, safe in each others embrace.

---------------  
  
Day 166  
  
Malcolm groaned and stretched as he woke up. He hadn't slept that well in literally years. And he had a feeling that it had a lot to do with the woman currently rubbing sleep out of her eyes next to him.  
  
He tried to remember how many times he had fantasized about that over the years, but soon gave up. It just happened too damn much! The sight before him was one that dreams were made of. Hoshi's hair was spread over his pillow, and her skin gleamed in the early morning sun. She opened her eyes, and Malcolm saw the happiness in them. She leaned up and kissed him fiercely. At his look of confusion, she simply said  
  
"Just making sure last night wasn't a dream" Malcolm grinned. He had been thinking along the same lines also.  
  
The sun shone brightly outside, and the air was clean and crisp.

A new day fro a new beginning

------------------  
  
Day 171  
  
Malcolm moved with some trepidation towards the edge of the bed. Hoshi had kept him in bed until now. Unfortunately there was nothing sexual in it. She had claimed that he still wasn't recovered enough to try walking on his leg.  
  
His leg was a problem. Though Hoshi had done her best, it had been badly damaged in the attack by the creatures. It still hurt a lot, was very stiff and Malcolm knew it wouldn't support his weight unaided. He had nearly wept with relief when Hoshi had produced a wooden walking stick for him. She had smoothed and polished it herself. It had taken her two days and it was a surprise for him.  
  
In the few days since they had declared their love for each other, they had both tired to show it in small ways. A word here, a touch there. Hoshi had moved into Malcolm's room, and they had slept together every night. Last night, they had slept together, in the biblical sense. After the most explosive sex that Malcolm could remember, a breathless and panting Hoshi declared that if he could that then he was well enough to try walking.  
  
Hence, the current situation.  
  
Malcolm felt scared. It was ridiculous, he knew. He had been walking since he was twelve months old, now he was scared to try? Hoshi stood next to the bed, walking stick in hand, ready to help him up. His legs felt like jelly (or jello if you are in America [ No offence intended] ) from misuse, and the unusual pressure on his feet when he put them on solid ground sent tingles through his body.  
  
He took Hoshi proffered arm in one hand, and steadied himself on the wall with the other. Slowly he pushed himself up... and up... but his injured leg gave way underneath him, and he collapsed. Hoshi was instantly at his side, and Malcolm fought to stop the tears threatening to fall.  
  
"It's ok" Hoshi whispered. "You can't expect them to be perfect after two months of non-use. Here, let me help you up."  
  
Malcolm sighed.  
  
There was a long way to go.

---------------------------  
  
Day 212 – [ Seven Months ]  
  
The day had started out sunny, but clouds were beginning to form on the horizon. Malcolm sat on a blanket in the garden, his cane at his side. He was watching Hoshi work in the garden and trying to fix his phase pistol at the same time. He was having little luck with the weapon, mostly because his attention was often distracted by the sight of Hoshi Sato's curved behind as she knelt to weed the garden.  
  
His leg gave a sudden twinge of pain, and he shifted into a more comfortable position. Most of the wounds he had sustained in the attack had healed. The cuts on his face and body had mostly faded into silvery lines, but some were noticeable. His chiseled features were marred by two deep scars down one cheek. But he didn't care. He was just happy to be alive.  
  
Once, Hoshi had caught him examining the scars in a mirror, and had apologized profusely for not doing a better job. Malcolm was quick to assure her that he honestly didn't care much, and that his only concern was for her having to look at them. She had kissed him sweetly, and told him that she didn't only love him for his looks... that his accent had something to do with it too.  
  
His leg was still giving him trouble though. He leaned heavily on his cane and on furniture he passed. The physiotherapy programme which he and Hoshi had devised helped, but Malcolm knew it wouldn't be the same again for a long time... if ever. He would walk with a limp, though he was determined to walk without the stick someday.  
  
Hoshi stood and wandered over to where he was sitting. She gladly reached for the glass of water that Malcolm handed her. She was glad that he was doing better, and that he was out of the house. He wasn't as pale as he was before, and his voice was much cheerier.  
  
She settled back on the blanket next to him. Malcolm lay down beside her, and she curled herself around him. They lay peacefully for a while, staring at the sky.  
  
"Marry me?" he asked her.  
  
"What!?! Honey, last time I checked, there were no priests on Terra"  
  
"I know that. Someday, we might get off this planet. And if we do, I want you to marry me. Please?"  
  
"Of course I'll marry you!" Hoshi exclaimed, kissing him. "I love you so much!!"  
  
"I love you too."  
  
"Do you? Sometimes I wonder if you only think you love me because we are the only ones here." Hoshi wouldn't meet Malcolm's eyes, and studied the pattern on the blanket.  
  
"Hoshi, look at me" Malcolm demanded, tilting her chin so she'd look at him. "I love you" he assured her. "I have for a long time. In fact, I think I started loving you when you asked Captain Archer to recommend seatbelts on the chairs on the bridge."  
  
"You did?" Hoshi asked incredulously. "But, that was on our first mission! Almost four years ago!"  
  
(A/N Four years including their seven months on Terra)  
  
"I know" he grinned. "I'm constant in my affections."  
  
Hoshi leaned up on one elbow so she was looking down at him. "All I can say is 'What took you so long?'" They both laughed as they kissed. "So, Lieutenant Reed, as soon as we get off this rock, we'll head for the nearest chapel and become one under the eyes of God and the law"  
  
"Very old-fashioned, but I like it. I love you Hosh."  
  
"I love you too, and now, that I know you really love me too, I don't feel bad saying this."  
  
"Saying what?"  
  
"I'm pregnant."  
  
Malcolm went very still. "What? How?" he whispered.  
  
"How?" Hoshi grinned. "Well Malcolm, when a man and a woman..." she got no further before Malcolm pinned her to the blanket, and kissed her breathless. She marveled at his agility despite the leg, but soon forgot about it as she was lost in the pleasure of the kiss.  
  
Malcolm finally broke the kiss, and looked deeply into her eyes. "Are you telling me that you, Hoshi Sato, the woman I love more than anything in this cosmos, are carrying my child?"  
  
"Yep. You happy?"  
  
Malcolm spent the rest of the day showing her just how happy he was.

--------------------------  
  
Day 225  
  
Malcolm leaned heavily on his cane as he battled his way up the steep hill that their home was situated on. He was proud of himself for managing to make it down the hill and back up on his own, with no help from Hoshi.  
  
When she had told him the wonderful news that he was about to be a father, Malcolm made a promise to himself to be the best father and fiancé possible. And that meant getting his leg in working order. So, he pushed himself hard, and the results were good so far. The hill had been the real test though.  
  
He walked into the house, intending to make a joyous announcement, but was kept silent by the sound of Hoshi weeping. He followed the sound to their room, where he found Hoshi crying on the bed, holding something in her cupped hands. Fear ran through him. Was something wrong with the baby?  
  
"Hoshi? What's wrong love?" he asked, limping over to the bed to sit beside her. She opened her hands, and Malcolm saw what she had been crying about.  
  
It was the Enterprise patch that had been attached to her uniform.  
  
"I'm sorry" she sobbed. "It just hit me all of a sudden. They're gone, and we won't ever see them again. And I miss them. They were like family." Fresh torrents of tears came, and Malcolm just held her as she cried her eyes dry.  
  
"I'm sorry" she sniffled, once the tears had stopped. "Hormones"  
  
"Hey, there is nothing to be sorry about, or ashamed of. I thing about them too, and I cry. They were my family, and I miss them. You're human Hoshi. It's ok to feel." He settled them to a more comfortable position, and she rested her head on his shoulder.  
  
"As hard as it is to believe, I miss Trip's teasing" Malcolm confided in her. "I miss him telling me to 'Keep your shirt on Loo-tenant'"  
  
"I know. I miss everyone. I miss sharing dinner with Captain Archer, and I miss Travis's jokes. Hell, I even miss T'Pol telling me that something was not logical." Malcolm grinned at that one. "I miss all my friends. I miss my languages."  
  
"I know. I miss the armoury and blowing things up."  
  
"I'm afraid I'll forget everything I know about languages if I don't practice."  
  
"Tell you what, you can teach me"  
  
"Really?" she asked in surprise. "You always gave me the impression that you equated learning a language with getting a broken bone set without anesthetic!"  
  
"No greater love hath a man for his fiancée than to learn to speak gibberish. But, on one condition."  
  
"And what's that?"  
  
"I need to keep my skills sharp too. I want to teach you about weapons and tactics, so we could have a proper technical discussion. That's one part I really miss, the thinking behind my job."  
  
"Weapons?"  
  
"Yes. That's my offer. Take it or leave it."  
  
"We, no greater love hath a woman for her fiancé than to learn to speak techno-babble. Deal."  
  
"Good. Now, get some sleep. It's good for the baby."  
  
"Nag. Nag. Nag."  
  
"Yep. Don't pretend you don't love it."  
  
"Love you."  
  
"Love you too."

-----------------------------  
  
I know it's sappy, but what can you do? I'm a hopeless romantic.  
  
You know what to do...  
  
The purple button is calling to you...  
  
LL


	5. Nine Months

Hiya. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed this fiction. I really appreciate the input. This chapter takes place during the nine months of Hoshi's pregnancy.

------------------------

Day 250

"Well" Malcolm said turning off the scanner that he had just used to scan Hoshi "Everything looks normal. Our baby is progressing nicely according to the scanner. No abnormalities detected."

Hoshi smiled and rubbed her still-flat stomach. "Our baby! I still can't believe there's a baby in there" she breathed.

"I know" Malcolm agreed. "We're going to be parents."

"Scary thought."

"I know. Every decision we make will shape who this person is."

"Are we doing the right thing?"

"How do you mean?"

"We, we're alone here. And we don't know if we'll ever get off here. I mean, it's been almost a year and there hasn't been a sign of another ship landing."

"Hoshi." Malcolm looked deeply into her eyes. "I promise you, whatever happens, we'll be together. We'll weather whatever storms are thrown at us, and we'll teach our kids to do the same. Someone will come. We'll get off this planet. Trust me. Do you?"

"I trust you."

"Good. Now, get some rest."

"Again with the nagging!!"

----------------

Day 280 

"Wait until I tell you about the time that your Daddy and I and our friend T'Pol were trapped on a Klingon ship in a gas giant. We were ordered by..."

Hoshi was lying on the bed with her hands rubbing her stomach that was starting to get bigger. Malcolm stood at the doorway, surveying the scene. A wave of love swept over him and he felt himself begin to smile.

"Hoshi. What are you doing?"

She looked up, embarrassed. "Um, nothing."

"Really?"

"Uh huh."

"Oh, cos it looks like you were talking to your stomach."

"Well, I wasn't. I was talking to our son."

Malcolm was surprised. She knew the sex of the baby?

"We have a son?" he asked, limping over to the bed. He now got around without his cane for the most part, only using it when he was very tired, but he had been right all those months ago. He would have a limp for the rest of his life.

"Well, I don't know, per say." Hoshi answered, scooting over to make room for Malcolm on the bed. "But, I feel it."

"Really? I think we'll have a girl. One as beautiful, smart and witty as her mother."

"Ok, I'll make you a bet."

"Really?"

"Uh, huh. I bet you the next sixty years that it'll be a boy."

"You're on."

---------------------

Day 300

Hoshi woke up suddenly, and didn't understand why. She had been in a deep, dreamless sleep, but something had woken her. What was it? A sudden cry beside her reminded her.

Malcolm had cried out in his sleep. He was tossing and turning, and crying out "No! Come back!" Hoshi shook him awake, avoiding his flailing arms. After an eternity, he snapped out of it, jolting awake and staring around wildly in confusion. Hoshi was getting really worried now.

"Malcolm, what is it? What's wrong?" Malcolm looked at her, and the expression in his eyes nearly broke her heart. He looked so lost, vulnerable and hurt. He reached over, and pulled her into his arms.

"You're safe. You're here" Malcolm kept mumbling to himself, and hugged her tighter as if to affirm that fact. Hoshi gladly went into his embrace, but was still worried.

"Bad dream?" she asked. She could think of nothing else to say.

"The worst." Malcolm replied. He kissed the top of her head, and breathed in the wonderfully fresh scent of her hair. "I dreamt that a Vulcan ship landed, and took us away from here." He paused.

"But, that's a good thing, right?" Hoshi asked confused.

"Yeah, until Starfleet told us that because of the differences of our rank, they were separating us. Permanently."

"Oh."

"I tried to get to you and the baby. I tried! I fought them every inch of the way! I kicked and punched and bit, but they dragged me away from you. Then, my leg collapsed out from under me. I tried to get to you, I swear, but... you just walked away... and..." Malcolm could no longer speak. The horror and the pain of the dream held him once again in its thrall. Hoshi just held him as he cried out his fear.

She marveled at how much this man had changed in the months that they had been stranded on Terra. He became more open, less up-tight and he laughed a lot more. Hoshi had changed too. She became more open with her feelings, and less timid.

Malcolm got control of himself, and sat up.

"I'm sorry love" he told her. "My greatest fear used to be of water. Now, it's loosing either one of you. It's just, you and the baby mean more to me than anything. If I lost you..."

"Don't" Hoshi pressed her fingers to his lips to silence him. "You never will. We will always be together. Even past death. I promise you."

They lay back down, and Hoshi nestled into the curve of his arm, but she was unable to sleep.

"What do you think would have happened if we hadn't crash landed here? Do you think we would have gotten together?" she asked Malcolm.

"I'd stake my life on it. One of us would have made a move, and we would have realized that we're perfect together. We're soul mates Hosh. It may have taken a bit longer for us to get together, but we would have." Malcolm assured her. "We're meant, Hoshi."

Comforted, Hoshi settled down to sleep. Malcolm's hand drifted down to cover her stomach. Her pregnancy was obvious now, and his heart skipped a few beats when he felt the baby kick. His child. His son or daughter.

"I'll never let anything happen to you." He promised the baby in a whisper, and he fell once again into a deep sleep.

-------------------------------

Day 365 – One Year.

Malcolm was late, and Hoshi hated that. She had prepared a special meal for their one year anniversary if their arrival on Terra, and in honour of Jack Martins, and he was late! Hoshi stretched and rubbed her back. She was six months pregnant, and her back constantly ached. Malcolm was usually good for giving her a back massage, but for the past few weeks, he had been... distracted.

Distracted was the only word for it. He left the house in the morning and didn't come back for hours. Hoshi was worried that he was having second thoughts about fatherhood, and was getting nervous.

Well, tough! She was determined to have this baby, with his support or not. And now, he was half an hour late for their anniversary dinner. Malcolm Reed was a dead man.

Hoshi was working up a good anger, and had progressed to the pacing stage when Malcolm walked in the door.

"Where the hell have you been!?!" she screamed at him. Malcolm looked up in surprise, just in time to avoid the cup that was thrown at him.

"What do you mean?" he asked, walking backwards away from an advancing Hoshi. The pregnancy had made her moody, and outbursts were common. But he had never seen her this angry. So he was a little late. It was understandable, considering what he was doing.

"Now Hosh ..."

"Don't you dare 'Now Hosh' me Malcolm Reed!! For the last few weeks you've been distant and you've been avoiding me. What the hell is going on? If you're having second thoughts about the baby, well then..."

"What? You think I don't want this?" Malcolm asked, incredulous. He stepped forward, pulling a trembling Hoshi into his arms. "This" he spread his hands over her swollen stomach "and you are all I ever wanted. I've been waiting for this forever, love."

"Then what's going on? Where were you just now? Why have you been so distant lately? Talk to me?"

"Sit here. I'll be back in a few minutes, and then you'll see what I've been doing. Trust me."

Hoshi nodded weakly and sank into the chair. Malcolm observed her for a moment, before nodding to himself and leaving the house. Hoshi got control of her emotions while he was gone, again cursing the pregnancy for her tearfulness and irritability. It was one of the down sides of having Malcolm's kid. She was shaken out of her musings by Malcolm's return.

He was carrying several panels of wood, smoothed and sanded down. Malcolm knelt, and slotted them together to make a child's cot. It was made with typical Reed precision and attention to detail. It was perfect.

"I didn't know you could work with wood" she breathed.

"I took woodwork in school. Turns out I have a flair for it." he told her. "The weather has been so good lately I knew it wouldn't rain and destroy it. I've been working for weeks on it. I wanted it to be a surprise for our anniversary." Malcolm looked into Hoshi's tear stained eyes. "Surprise, love" he told her.

Hoshi got up from her chair, and stretched a tentative hand towards the crib. She ran her hands down the sides, marveling at the emotion a simple cot could evoke in her. She stood and wrapped Malcolm into as tight a hug as her pregnancy bump would allow.

It was amazing how much she loved this man. It was things like this that made her realize why she loved him, and she told him so. He grinned his trademark half-grin, and kissed her nose.

"It's nothing love, really" he told her, and kissed her again.

-----------------------------------

Day 427 

Hoshi resisted the urge to scream in frustration, and pushed the blankets off her over-heated body. It was the middle of the night, and she couldn't sleep. The baby was moving around inside her and her liver felt like a bloody soccer ball. And she was certain that the kid was using her womb as a trampoline! (A/N Babies in the womb actually do that. I saw it on a documentary once.)

Malcolm was snoring lightly beside her, and she resisted the urge to hit him with her pillow. It was well for him, sleeping through the night. Hoshi hadn't gotten a full nights' sleep in the last five months! Well, she decided, he was having the next one!

Slightly comforted by that thought, Hoshi rolled over and tried again to sleep, but a sharp twinge of pain in her back startled her. She tried to settle down to sleep, but another twinge, stronger this time brought her arms protectively over her stomach. She couldn't be in labour! She was only eight months along.

The pains got steadily worse and spread across to her stomach. Hoshi willed herself to be silent, and prayed that it was a false alarm, but the pains continued. She cried out at a particularly vicious pain, and Malcolm was instantly awake and kneeling at her side.

"Hoshi! What is it?" he asked, sweat beading his brow. What scared him the most was that she didn't answer him. She just lay there, clutching her stomach, emitting cries of pain at regular intervals. Malcolm scrambled frantically for the medical scanner which they had placed by the bed, all the time praying that she wasn't in full labour.

But she was. The scanner confirmed it. Malcolm cursed long and fluently. He always knew he'd have to deliver the baby, but now that the time came, he was scared shitless. Hoshi managed to come out of the pain long enough to reprimand him for cursing in front of the baby. Malcolm had to grin at that as he tried to make her more comfortable, and got ready for a long night.

---------------------------------

Fourteen hours and thirty two minutes later.

"Hoshi! Swearing in Klingon is still swearing!" Malcolm reminded his fiancée as she finished her tirade against him, his libido, her libido and her threats of enforced celibacy.

"I don't care" she snapped. "The kid doesn't understand!!" She broke off as another contraction hit, and she put all her strength into pushing. But she was tired. The labour had been long, and she was tiring fast. Malcolm was starting to get really worried about her. As far as he could tell, the baby was fine, just taking it's time in coming. It was Hoshi he was worried about.

Hoshi gave one last scream of pain, and suddenly, a tiny baby slipped out into Malcolm's waiting hands. It was a girl! As soon as she reached the open air, she started crying... loudly. Malcolm could do nothing but stare. This was real! This was his daughter. He was a father!

"Malcolm?" Hoshi's tired voice interrupted his thoughts. "Is everything ok?"

"F... Fine" he stammered as he cut the cord and wrapped the baby in a tiny blanket. "It's a girl" he told Hoshi, awestruck. He moved up the bed, placing the child into her mother's waiting arms. Tears of joy ran down both their faces as they looked at their child. She was so perfect! Ten fingers and ten toes. And she had a pair of lungs on her too! Their ringing ears were testament to that!

Malcolm ran the scanner over both of them, mother and daughter. Both were doing nicely. He breathed a sigh of relief at that, then went back to looking at his daughter, as the suns rays lit the room in a cheery yellow glow.

--------------------------------

Day 428

"I have to tell you that you are the most beautiful, adorable and lovable child that ever was."

Hoshi smothered a laugh as she lay in her bed. She had woken up to the sight of Malcolm with their child in his arms, standing at the window, staring out at the night sky and rubbing her tiny nose. The baby yawned and blinked at her father, who was entranced by every move she made.

Hoshi laughed softly to herself as she thought about how he used to be. Aloof. Standoffish at times. Tough as nails. These words and more floated into her head as she surveyed the domestic scene before her. If only they could se him now!!

She must have made a sound, because Malcolm turned from the window, and smiled at her.

"How are we feeling?" he asked her.

"I'm fine. I'm just a little tired." she told him, holding her arms out for the baby. The wave of love that swept over her as she held her daughter was incomparable to anything she had ever felt before. Malcolm settled beside her on the bed, and put his arm around her.

"You know" he began "we're going to have to think of a name."

"I know. We can't keep calling her 'The Baby' or 'her'. You got anything?"

"Well, I was just looking at the stars, and I thought it'd be appropriate if we named her something like Star."

"We can't call her Star! Star Reed? I don't think so."

"We could try it in a different language. After all, Hoshi is Japanese for star."

"True. Let me think... Wait. I've got it. We can call her Celeste."

"Celeste?"

"Yeah, you know. Celeste. Celestial? Of the Heavens? Of the Stars?"

"It's perfect" Malcolm agreed. He looked down at his daughter. "Hello Celeste" he whispered.

"She's so beautiful" Hoshi whispered, tracing the curve of one delicate ear with the tip of her finger. Celeste had a head of dark hair, and beautifully copper coloured skin. Her eyes at the moment were black, and fathomless.

"I know" Malcolm agreed. "Just think what her brothers and sisters are going to be like!"

Hoshi looked at him. "Honey" she informed him. "after fourteen, almost fifteen hours of labour, I can tell you know that Celeste is going to be an only child."

Malcolm looked set to argue, but a dangerous look came into his eyes.

"Ok" he agreed with her. "But I guess, since we have no contraceptives, that it'll be abstinence all round then."

Hoshi narrowed her eyes at his innocent expression, and the coolly informed him

"Well, I guess fourteen hours isn't so bad" and went back to cooing over the baby, thereby missing Malcolm's look of triumph. She could guess it was there though.

She knew him so well.

---------------------------

The next chapter us up, so press the other purple button on the end of your screen.


	6. Here Comes the Cavalry

Hiya!! Two chapters at once!! Aren't you lucky?

I've uploaded these two chapters together for a reason. I've decided not to write about the first year of Celeste's life, because it would be very difficult to write, and probably very boring for you to read.

Instead, the cavalry has arrived! At this time, on the planet, Malcolm and Hoshi are raising Celeste. She is just over one year old.

Slight spoilers for season two's Minefield and season three's Zero hour. They're nothing major, but if you haven't seen them, what's written here could take some of the fun out of it.

-----------------------

Enterprise 

"Trip, we will reach the planet in ten minutes" Jon spoke into the comm. link to launch bay two as he paced his ready room. T'Pol watched him with one raised brow, but said nothing about his agitation. "Is the shuttle ready?"

"Yes sir. Jolan and I are just finishing the pre-flight check-list now." Trip's voice rang out over the comm.

"Excellent. Notify Ensign Mayweather. Tell him to meet me there in five minutes. Archer out."

"Archer to Sickbay"

"Phlox here Captain."

"We're launching in ten minutes. Meet us in launch bay two.

"Understood Captain."

"Archer out."

Jon switched off the comm. unit and turned to T'Pol.

"Because of the time difference we will only be gone a few minutes. It we are not back in fifteen minutes, I want you to leave. Do not attempt a rescue. The landing will be treacherous enough. I won't endanger more of my crew."

"Acknowledged Captain."

Jon turned to go, but T'Pol's hand on his arm stayed him.

"Jon, be careful." She told him. "It would... distress me greatly if something was to happen to you."

"Don't worry. I'll be fine." Jon kissed lips her lightly. "See you soon" he told her, and left the ready room.

--------------------

When he reached the launch bay, he was greeted by Trip and Jolan. Travis was in the cockpit already, re-checking systems. Phlox was strapping himself into a seat behind him.

"We're all set Cap'n" Trip informed him as Jon surveyed the shuttle craft. They had re-enforced the structure according to Jolan's suggestions, and uploaded new programs into the navi-computer. "We're ready for lift off."

"Alright. Trip, I'm going to have to ask you to stay here."

"What?" Trip practically shouted. "Malcolm and Hoshi are two of my best friends. You can't expect me to stay here."

"Trip" Jon pulled him to one side "The landing will be dangerous. We've already lost one shuttle in this atmosphere. If we loose another shuttle, the remainder of the command crew cannot be on it. I need you here in case the worst happens."

Trip could see the logic in Jon's argument. That didn't mean he had to like it.

"You've been spending too much time with T'Pol if you can come up with a logical argument like that" he grumbled. Jon laughed softly at his friend's pretended petulance, and clapped him on the shoulder.

"God willing, we'll only be gone a few minutes." He said and turned to climb into the shuttle pod. Travis greeted him as he strapped himself into his seat. Once the door was closed, Travis started the engine.

-------------------------------

They approached the planet carefully. Travis' eyes were fixed on the controls. Jon sat beside him, trying to scan past the atmosphere. It was no use. They would have to fly blindly into the atmosphere, relying only on Travis' reflexes and abilities and the limited data that Jolan had been able to provide.

The shuttle began to shake violently and veer widely off course as they began their descent. Travis gripped the controls as if trying to stabilize the ship through sheer force of will. Miraculously, it seemed to work. The shaking subsided and they returned to their original vector.

It took a long time for the shuttle to break through the atmosphere, and by the end of that time, both Phlox and Jolan were clutching the arm-rests of their chairs. Jon was trying not to show his fear, and hid his shaking hands. Travis breathed a sigh of relief when they finally entered the planet's lower stratosphere.

Jon immediately began scanning for life-signs and traces of the shuttle. For several disheartening minutes, there was no trace of either. A soft bleep caught Jon's attention, and he refocused the scanners to one small land mass. Yes; there was the shuttle craft. He ordered Travis to land near the shuttle.

It was night on the part of the planet they had landed on. Travis set down about fifty feet from the shuttle, and bounded out after Jon, who had jumped out as soon as they had landed. Phlox and Jolan disembarked at a more subdued pace. Truthfully, Jolan was dreading it. If Captain Archer's crewmen were dead, then he was worried that they would take it out on him. He had no knowledge of this species, and had no clue how they react to grief.

He approached the shuttle with trepidation. The Captain and Ensign Mayweather were standing pointing at the shuttle. 'Well, no bodies yet' Jolan thought. 'That's a plus' He came to stand beside the Captain. There was writing on the hull, but Jolan could not read it.

"What does it say?" he asked.

"It says 'Gone East" Travis replied. "Which means..."

"There is at least one survivor" Jon finished for him. Jolan breathed a little easier after hearing that.

"Sir" Travis said as he scanned the area, "I'm detecting no life signs in the immediate vicinity. But... wait..." He stopped talking, and started jogging towards the trees. Phlox, Jon and Jolan followed him, and almost ran into him when Travis stopped abruptly and knelt down in the ground.

He was staring at a mound of earth. Above it was placed a small wooden plaque

"_Ensign Jack Keith Martins._

_Born on the Planet Earth in 2132._

_Died on September 25, 2155. _

_He saved us." _

The Starfleet insignia was carved above these. It was a beautiful peace, and obviously took someone a lot of time and effort.

A single tear ran down Travis' cheek. Jack was a good friend of his. Jon rested his hand on the younger mans shoulder in commiseration. Blinking back further tears, Travis stood, and said

"I can grieve later. It looks like Hoshi and the Lieutenant survived. We have to find them."

Jolan spoke then. "There is a shelter about seventy miles to the east. They may have found that. We should head there."

Jon nodded his agreement and they all returned to the shuttle pod. Travis was unusually, but understandably silent as he piloted the shuttle east. Jolan was tapping co-ordinates into the computer.

"There is a small clearing about two miles form the shelter" he told them. "We can land there and make our way on foot."

Jon had been silent for some time, but finally voiced his thoughts.

"You said that there is a breed of predator on one small continent. Is this it?"

Jolan sighed. It was probably best to answer truthfully.

"Yes Captain. Unfortunately it is. But if we arm ourselves, we should be alright, even though they are nocturnal."

"Travis, any life signs?" Jon asked, trying to keep his temper in check.

"No sir. But we are entering into an area of intense storm activity. That could be disrupting our sensors." Silence. 'Sir, coming up on the clearing."

"Acknowledged Ensign."

-----------------------------

Malcolm came up behind Hoshi who was staring out the window at the storm raging outside. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into a hug. She rested her head on his chest and closed her eyes.

"Is Celeste asleep?" she asked him.

"Yes, finally." Malcolm answered. "That kid has so much energy; I don't know where she gets it."

Hoshi laughed and looked out at the storm. Wait... were those lights? No, they couldn't be. It was probably just lightning.

"Were those lights?" Malcolm asked, surprising her. Before she could answer, a rapid beeping filled the room. Hoshi and Malcolm looked at each other in surprise, until realization dawned.

The early warning system! Something was coming their way!

Malcolm checked the scanner. Because of the storm, it couldn't tell how many beings were moving towards them, but something was out there. He got two plasma rifles out of the chest, and handed one to Hoshi.

"I'm going to check it out" he told her. "Take this just in case."

"Wait! Why are you the one going out there? What about your leg?"

"Hoshi, I'm an armoury officer. I've been trained at this all my life. This is what I do. As much as your aim has improved, mine is still better. Besides, I'm not risking either of you." He kissed her lightly, and then kissed her stomach. Hoshi was pregnant again, and though her stomach was still flat, Malcolm insisted on kissing it whenever he left her side.

They had been happy here. They both doted on their daughter, and spoiled her rotten whenever they could. They often thought of Enterprise and her crew, but consoled themselves with the fact that they had each other. That was why Hoshi didn't want Malcolm going out. She couldn't loose him!! Before Hoshi could protest, he ran out into the storm.

------------------

Jolan led the small group as they trudged through the trees. They were clothed in wet weather gear, but it did little to keep them dry in the storm. They were just under half a mile from the shelter, when suddenly a voice rang out

"Stop right there."

It came from behind them, and they turned around slowly. Jon was surprised to see Malcolm standing there, a plasma rifle in his hands. It was trained on them. But, it was not the same man that had left Enterprise on that supply mission two days previously. His hair was longer, and he had several days growth of a beard on his chin. Also, two deep scars ran down one cheek, and he seemed to be favouring his right leg.

"Who are you?" Malcolm asked, his grip on the rifle never wavering.

"Malcolm..." Jon said, stepping forward and pulling his hood from his head. "It Captain Archer."

Malcolm went a little pale, but didn't lower the rifle.

"Impossible" he retorted. "Enterprise was destroyed. If it wasn't they would have come for us by now."

"Malcolm, it is me" Jon insisted. "Listen, I can prove it. On the Xindi weapon, you kept trying to get me to leave, but I wouldn't." Seeing Malcolm wasn't convinced, he tried again. "When you were trapped by the Romulan mine, you tried to kill yourself to save the ship by pulling out your oxygen tube, but I connected you to mine." He saw Malcolm's grip waver slightly. "Before that, I had invited you to breakfast in the Captains Mess. You told me that you didn't approve of familiarity between officers. Trust me. It's a long story Lieutenant, but we've come to take you home."

That finally got through to him. He lowered his rifle and Jon stepped forward. "It's good to see you sir" Malcolm said as Jon hugged him briefly. Travis pulled back his hood, and the two friends embraced also. Malcolm greeted Phlox with a huge smile. Jolan stepped forward.

"Malcolm" Jon began. "Let me introduce Jolan. He led us here. Without him, we wouldn't have found you for a lot longer."

"It is a pleasure to meet you Lieutenant Reed. I have heard much about you."

"Hello. And thank you. If you led the Captain here, then we owe you. Hoshi and I.... Hoshi." He stopped, and realization dawned. They were truely getting off Terra. "Come on" he told the others and set off at a run through the trees. Jon noticed that he wasn't as fast as he used to be, and Phlox noticed that a limp became apparent after a few minutes running. They reached the tree line and they started up the hill towards the house.

Malcolm got ahead of them as he was more used to running up the steep hill. When he reached the top, he yelled "Hoshi!!"

Jon came over the top of the hill to see Hoshi standing at the door. Malcolm was telling her something and she looked at him, then at the away team. She flung her arms around Malcolm's neck and yelled for joy. They she ran to Jon and proceeded to squeeze him in a tight hug. She did the same to Travis, Phlox, even Jolan (who looked very surprised at this)

She dragged them all inside and they took off their wet weather gear. Jon looked around. The house was small, but comfortable and inviting. A bright fire flamed in the grate, giving off much needed heat. Malcolm was sitting on a couch, rubbing his hair dry with a towel. Hoshi sat next to him after handing them towels of their own.

"So" she began "How did you find us? What took so long? I have so many questions."

Jon took a deep breath, and began the explanation. Hoshi and Malcolm were silent the whole way through, and when he was finished, they didn't move or speak for a full minute.

"You mean, we've only been here nine hours?" Hoshi whispered. "Tell me this is a joke" she begged.

"I'm afraid not Hosh" Travis said.

Suddenly, she burst out into laughter. Everyone, including Malcolm, looked at her askance. Eventually, she regained enough control to sing the line

"_What a difference a day makes_..."

Malcolm laughed and joined in

"_Twenty four little hours_". (A/N Hence the name of the fiction.) He then collapsed into hysterical laughter.

Once they calmed down, Hoshi turned to Malcolm and asked him

"Do they know about us?" Except, she was speaking in Japanese, which Malcolm was now fluent in, along with twelve other languages. She knew that neither Jon, Travis nor Phlox spoke it.

They all looked very surprised indeed when Malcolm answered her in Japanese

"No. I didn't have the chance. I just turned and ran to tell you that they were here."

"So they don't know about Celeste either?"

"No. I'll go get her."

"No. I'll go. You stay and rest you leg." She stood up. "I know it's hurting you after running like a madman. Get Phlox to have a look at it."

With that, she turned and went into another room.

"Since when do you speak Japanese?" Jon asked Malcolm.

"Sir, we've been here over two years. We had to do something to pass the time. Hoshi can now arm and disarm torpedos and stuff, at least in theory. It was a trade."

Jon and Travis exchanged amused glances.

"Two years and all you've done is talk about work Malcolm?" Jon asked amused. "I thought you liked her."

"Even the Captain knew you liked me?" Hoshi called from the next room, laughing. Jon and Travis looked shocked.

"She really does have excellent hearing Captain." Malcolm explained. "How do you think I got these scars?" He gestured to his face. "Besides, we've done a bit more than that sir."

Hoshi appeared in the door, carrying a sleepy Celeste. She was rubbing her eyes and making little whimpering noises. Jon and Travis were absolutely dumbstruck. All they could do was stare at the dark headed beauty in fromt of them. she had her mothers complexion and her fathers eyes. Phlox was highly amused. Jolan looked confused, but said nothing.

Hoshi sat down beside Malcolm. Automatically, Celeste reached out her arms for her daddy. Malcolm took her and settled her on his lap.

"Sir" he said to the Captain, whose eyes were bulging out of his head in shock. "This is Celeste Anna Reed. Our daughter." Travis' expression mirrored the Captains. Phlox beamed at them

"Congratulations." He said to them. "If I may?" he asked inquiringly, holding up a scanner. They nodded their consent and Phlox came over to them. Celeste, who had only ever seen Malcolm and Hoshi, only saw an unfamiliar face, and began crying... loudly. Phlox complete his scan quickly and Malcolm stood up and began to pace, trying to sooth his child. His leg buckled slightly underneath him, and he had to grab the back of a chair for support.

Hoshi quickly stood and took Celeste from him. The loud crying seemed to shake Jon and Travis from their stupor. Travis looked around the room again, and noticed small things that he hadn't noticed before; a pile of children's building blocks in one corner, a cloth doll under the table, tiny, baby size clothes on the back of a chair. They all pointed to a child living there, only they hadn't seen it. He noticed Malcolm limping painfully towards the couch again, as did the Captain.

"What happened to your leg Lieutenant?" Jon asked, concerned.

"We were attacked by several creatures." he told the Captain. "I got bitten and then slashed by its claws. I'm fine now though."

"That is so not what happened Malcolm" Hoshi retorted, rocking a now-whimpering child. "I was angry after out fight, and I ran out into the woods" she explained to Jon. "I got attacked, but Malcolm saved me. He pushed me out of the way and took the full brunt of the attack himself. He almost died. I did the best I could with his injuries, but his leg was a mess."

Phlox quickly scanned Malcolm's leg before he could complain, eliciting a smile from Hoshi. He studied his readings for a minute. "There is nothing here I can't mend Lieutenant. I have the equipment in sickbay. We'll have you fixed up in no time when we get back to Enterprise."

Hoshi sat down beside Malcolm. "Enterprise. I can't believe it."

"I know. We're getting off Terra" Malcolm put an arm around his family. Celeste had decided that their visitors weren't compelling enough to hold her interest, and had gone back to sleep. A long-ago conversation came back to Malcolm.

"You know, we're getting off here tomorrow. What was it you said all those months ago? We'll head to the..."

"Nearest Church and become one under the eyes of God and the law. I remember. You planning to make an honest woman out of me Lieutenant?" Hoshi teased.

"Hell yeah!" Hoshi grinned at his enthusiastic response, and kissed him. They suddenly remembered that they had company, and both broke apart, blushing under the grins of the rest of the room.

"I take it you're engaged" Jon grinned.

"Well, yes sir" Malcolm replied. "And we don't care about the difference of ranks. We don't care if that's a problem..."

"I doubt it will be Lieutenant" Jon's grin became even wider.

Hoshi suddenly said something in Japanese again. Malcolm nodded and she turned to Jon.

"Sir. I just had a thought. Would you officiate our wedding ceremony?" she asked him. Jon was truly touched. He had known Hoshi for years, and looked on her as a little sister.

"I'd be honoured Hoshi." he told her. "When we get back to Enterprise, we'll work on it. There's no sense leaving now. Tonight, we'll sleep here.

Tomorrow, we'll bring you home."

--------------

(A/N I don't own the song mentioned in this fanfic and I gain no profit from mentioning it here.)

So, what do you think?

Did I tell you I can see the future?

I can see you pressing the purple button....

Push it....

Go on...

LL


	7. A Night and a Day

Hey hey!! How ya'll doin'?

Thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far. I appreciate the feedback.

There are still a few more chapters to go. I'm going to include the wedding, and I have this image in my head of Trip and Travis babysitting....

Okeydokey.... Here we go...

------------------------------

"Tomorrow, we'll bring you home."

Home. That one little word had never sounded so sweet to Hoshi before, and she couldn't help the tears that slipped out from under her eyelids. Malcolm held her close and kissed the top of her head. Archer, unused to and slightly uncomfortable with the sight of the little family scene stood up and said

"Best get back to the Shuttle pod. We need gear for the night." Malcolm looked up, and disentangled himself from Hosh and Celeste.

"There's no need sir. We hade the room to accommodate all of you, if one of you doesn't mind taking the floor. We can move Celeste's crib into our room for tonight" he told the Captain. "There's no sense in you going out into the storm again. Trust me, you'll feel wet for a week if you spend too much time in one of those."

"Alright." Jon agreed. "We'll bunk here."

"Good. Sir, could you give me a hand moving Celeste's crib?"

"No problem."

The two men left the room and passed through two more before they came to the smallest room. There was a bed in one corner, but it was obviously unused. Instead, a beautiful cot stood against one wall. There were assorted toys (mostly wooden and cloth) piled on one corner, and many clothes adorned the unused bed. It was obvious to Jon that his two officers adored their child, and doted on her, spoiling her constantly. He grinned slightly at that as he hefted the wooden crib and staggered with Malcolm into another room.

Once they had set it down, Jon stood back to admire it. It was beautifully made, and had flowers and trees engraved on the sides.

"That's a beautiful crib" he told Malcolm as they rejoined the others.

"Thank you sir." Malcolm replied. "I spent a lot of time on it." He gazed fondly at Celeste. "She's worth every minute though" he said, and Jon's theory that Celeste had her father wrapped around her tiny finger was confirmed. Travis, hearing the end of their conversation, asked Malcolm

"Did you make that plaque for Jack, sir?" Malcolm knew that Travis and Jack had been buddies, and replied kindly.

"I did. It was the least I could do. He saved our lives."

"How?"

"He could have put the shuttle on autopilot, but he didn't. He knew that Hosh and I would have a better chance of survival if he remained at the helm. He told us to go to the back of the pod, which we did. He could have joined us, but he didn't. He saved us."

"And when we get back to the ship" Hoshi added, "We intend to let his parents know just that. We're also naming our second child after him."

Jon laughed. "Getting a bit ahead of yourselves, aren't we?" he teased, good naturedly.

Hoshi half laughed, half grimaced.

"I don't think so sir" she replied, putting her hand protectively on her stomach. Jon's eyes widened in shock for the second time in an hour. "You mean...?"

"Yes sir." Malcolm announced proudly. "Hoshi is pregnant again."

"Ah, excellent!" Phlox beamed. "I've never had the opportunity to study a human while pregnant. Well, Commander Tucker doesn't count, as his case was, shall we say, unique. Congratulations Ensign, Lieutenant."

"Yeah, congrats Hoshi, Sir" Travis agreed. Jon faced Malcolm, suspicion written on his features. He felt personal responsibility for Hoshi as he had all but dragged her out into space, and if anyone hurt her, physically or emotionally, he would pay. Jon would see to that. And if Hoshi was nothing more than a convenience for Malcolm while they were stranded...

But, looking at his armoury officer and friend, he saw nothing but love shining from Malcolm's eyes as he looked at Hoshi. His gut told him that he was nuts about her, and Jon's gut feelings usually held him in good stead.

Satisfied that Malcolm would never willingly hurt her, he stood and held out a hand. "Congratulations Malcolm, Hoshi." he said as Malcolm shook his outstretched hand. He kissed Hoshi on the cheek, making her blush. He intentionally didn't use their ranks, making the announcement more personal.

Celeste stirred again, and mumbled a sleepy "Daddy?" Malcolm bent and scooped up the bundle of warmth and held her close. Hoshi stood also.

"We'll get your rooms ready." She told them. "Who wants the floor?"

"I'll take it" Phlox said. "It'll be good for my back." No one seemed inclined to argue much, putting up only a token protest while Hoshi left the room.

"Are you hungry?" Malcolm asked them.

"A little" Travis replied.

"But then, you're always hungry" Malcolm teased. As Jon and Travis chatted to him about their plans, Malcolm started looking in cupboards for food while balancing a sleeping child on one arm. It looked as if he had done that many times, and Travis couldn't help but compare the Malcolm that had left Enterprise only days before to the Malcolm that was in from of him now. Apparently, the Captain was thinking along the same lines, and Travis could see him trying to hide his grin.

After a few minutes, Malcolm put on the table a large plate full of fruit and crunchy vegetables. Their guests dug in, and Malcolm gave a piece of fruit to Celeste who had woken up again. Jon bit into a piece of lilac fruit, and looked up in surprise.

"This tastes like pineapple" he exclaimed. Malcolm grinned.

"I know. We try to make sure we always have some. I'm not allergic to it" Jon returned his grin, and continued eating. It was obvious that Malcolm and Hoshi had adapted quite well to living on the planet. Food wasn't in short supply, and they lived in comfort. It would undoubtedly have been harder on them without the supplies left by the Tosscaj.

As if reading his mind, Malcolm said

"Sir? We found this place when we crashed." He gestured around him at the house. "It was filled with most of the things we needed to survive, but we have used a lot of the supplies. Before we go, could we possible replenish them? I mean, leave more cloth and things like that. If anyone else crashed here, I want them to have the same advantage."

Jon smiled. "I think that can be arranged. In fact, it was Jolan's people, the Tosscaj, who built these shelters. They wanted to give people a chance too."

Malcolm stood and formally held out his hand.

"Mr. Jolan, I am forever in your people's debt" he told him. "If there is every anything Hoshi or I can do for you, we will gladly do it. It would be an honour to aid your people".

Jolan stood and grasped Malcolm's wrist in a universal sign of brotherhood. "You are very honourable people" he said. "I only wish that out species had met under better circumstances."

Hoshi came in at that point. "There are two rooms ready," she told them. "Celeste's and the spare. I'll make up the couch for someone." They bade each other goodnight, and all went to their separate rooms. Jon took the couch, and Phlox took the floor in Celeste's room. Travis slept in the bed, and Jolan got a room to himself.

Malcolm put Celeste back in her crib. She was asleep almost instantly. He then climbed into bed beside Hoshi and held her close.

"I can't believe it" Hoshi whispered sleepily as Malcolm stroked her hair. "Tomorrow, we're going home."

"I know" Malcolm replied. "I'm probably crazy, but..."

"You'll miss Terra."

"Yeah. Do you think I'm nuts?"

"Not really. I'll miss it too. I mean, this was our home for two years, even if it was only a few hours in space. So much has happened here. I mean, you were attacked, we got together, Celeste was conceived and born here, and she spent the first year of her life here... Wait! What if she can't adapt to space?"

"What do you mean?"

"Her little lungs! She's only ever been here. What if she can't adapt?"

"I'm sure Phlox has thought of that." Malcolm assured her, but she could hear the worry in his voice. "We'll talk to him in the morning anyway." He stated.

"We're going to have to pack up some of our stuff; some clothes for Celeste, her favorite toys" Hoshi murmured, thinking about the logistics of the matter. "We are not going to have enough room on the shuttle pod."

"Don't worry about it. The Captain said he'd be sending down a repair crew to fix the shuttle pod. Anything we can't fit, they can bring up. Now get some rest. Worrying isn't good for the baby."

Hoshi rolled her eyes, and settled into his arms. Soon, they were both asleep.

---------------------------------

Jon made a noise and swatted the fly that had landed on his face. He heard a giggle. Wait. Since when did fly's giggle? Reluctantly, he opened his eyes, and found himself staring into the smiling face of Celeste Reed. She was balancing on the edge of the couch he was sleeping on, poking his face with her tiny fingers, and giggling. Hoshi and Malcolm were in another part of the room, sorting through piles of clothes.

He sat up, and Celeste toddled back, a little surprised. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes, and smiled at her. Her crystal blue eyes held a hint of suspicion for a moment, then she capitulated, and came forward again. She reached up and poked his face, and giggled again.

Jon could well understand her fascination. Her entire life, she had only seen two people; Hoshi and Malcolm. Now, there were four more people for her to play with. He couldn't wait until they got back to the ship. Trip was going to love her. He picked her up, and she giggled again. Malcolm turned around at the noise.

"Oh, sorry sir" he told Jon. "We should have kept her away from you when you were asleep."

"No problem Malcolm" Jon assured him. "It was an interesting way to wake up. What are you doing?" he asked them.

"Just sorting through some clothes for Celeste" Hoshi replied. "We have nothing on board for her, and we don't want to run out."

"Smart thinking." Jon sat down at the table, placing Celeste in front of him. She seemed entranced by his eyebrows, and decided to pull them to see if they come off. He carefully disentangled himself from her powerful grip, but he couldn't help smiling at the adorable child.

She was a beautiful little girl. A perfect blend of her parents, Jon was sure she'd grow up to be a heartbreaker. She swung her legs happily, and sucked on her fingers.

"I've been thinking about what I'm going to tell Admiral Forrest" he told Hoshi and Malcolm. "I'm going to need a full report about what happened." Hoshi was blushing furiously at that. "Well, not a full report then" he amended. "Just the relevant highlights. How old is Celeste?" he asked them.

"She's just over a year old sir" Hoshi replied. She's walking already, and has a few words."

"Yes, like Daddy" Malcolm added proudly. He stopped talking when Hoshi smacked her forehead.

"Oh God!" she exclaimed. "What am I going to tell my parents!!?"

Jon could do nothing but laugh at the look of absolute horror on Malcolm's face.

------------------------

Trip stood at his station on the bridge, watching on the view screen as the tiny shuttle pod disappeared from sensors. He winced as the tiny ship bucked as it entered the atmosphere. Rough flying.

The bridge was silent for a few tense moments. They all knew about the time difference, and knew that if they weren't back on sensors within a few minutes, something was seriously wrong.

"Sir" Crewman graves interrupted the silence. "We have the shuttle back on sensors." The entire bridge breathed a sigh of relief, and Trip was moving towards the turbo life before he realized it.

"Direct them to Shuttle Bay Two Crewman" T'Pol ordered, before joining Trip in the lift. The doors swished closed in front of them, and they began their descent. Trip glanced at T'Pol, and noticed her fidgeting with the cuff of her uniform. 'Odd', he thought. 'I never knew a Vulcan to fidget.'

"You ok T'Pol?" he asked, concerned. They had parted on friendly terms, and were still close. Trip felt no animosity towards either Jon or T'Pol for their relationship. Though they had been involved, Trip always felt as if there was some part of herself that T'Pol kept from him.

When their relationship had ended, and Jon and T'Pol became involved, Trip had to admit, T'Pol seemed happier than she had been with him. And Jon? Well, Trip had known him for over ten years, and he had never seen him this happy.

Besides, they made more sense together than he and T'Pol ever did.

"I am fine Trip" she told him, but he didn't believe her.

"No you're not" he countered. "You're fidgeting. You never fidget."

T'Pol wouldn't meet his eyes.

"He'll be ok T'Pol" Trip assured her. "Jon can take care of himself. Besides, they are back real soon. It looks like they found what they are looking for. Whether it is our people alive and well or..." he couldn't finish the sentence.

T'Pol put a comforting hand on his arm.

"Have faith Trip. Like you said, our people can take care of themselves. If anyone can survive, they can."

The lift opened and they rapidly made their way to the shuttle bay. When they opened the door, the shuttle was just setting down. Jon was the first out of the shuttle pod. T'Pol moved swiftly to his side as if to confirm that he really was there. Jon hugged her close even as he moved away to let the others out.

Phlox was next, followed by Jolan and Travis. Trip held his breath until a dark head poked out the door.

"Could you take this please Doctor" Hoshi asked Phlox, handing him a box. She saw their small welcoming committee, and a huge smile lit her features.

"Commander! Sub-Commander!" She leapt out of the pod, and Trip moved forward. She gave him a huge hug, nearly squeezing him to death. She greeted T'Pol with the traditional Vulcan hand gesture, and spoke to her in Vulcan. T'Pol replied in kind.

"Um, Hosh? Could you her for a minute while I get out?" Malcolm's voice floated out from the shuttle pod. Trip was too relieved at first to hear his friend's voice that the words didn't register for a moment.

Take her? Take who?

His questions were soon answered. Hoshi reached into the pod, and took out a small child. Trip stared in amazement. A baby! His first reaction was 'Finally!' It might have taken a crash to do something that he had been trying to do for two years; namely, make Malcolm admit to Hoshi how he felt, but he was glad that he had. Those two were made for each other, only they both refused to see it. Well, it looked as if that wasn't the case any more.

Malcolm got out of the pod awkwardly. His leg was giving him a lot of trouble since he had exerted himself the day before, and his knee was a bit stiff. He turned around, and saw Trip standing there.

"Trip!" he exclaimed, and the two men hugged. Privately, Trip was shocked at how Malcolm looked. He was no longer the impeccably clean shaven man that he once was, and he had two scars running down one cheek.

"How are you" Trip asked him.

"I'm fine" was the reply. Well, at least he hadn't changed too much!

"Care to fill me in?" Trip asked him, grinning and gesturing toward Celeste, whom T'Pol was currently being introduced to by Hoshi.

Malcolm laughed.

"It'll take a while my friend"

------------------------

Ok, I know this chapter isn't great, but it was the best I could do at the moment. I'm sick! I have an excuse!

The next chapter will deal with Hoshi and Malcolm adjusting to their life back on Enterprise. Hopefully, it'll be up soon.

R & R please.


	8. Settling In

Hi guys!! Thanks for the reviews. You're the best!

(Oh, and I apologize. I don't know the names of Hoshi's parents, so I just call them her mum and dad.)

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Malcolm sat on the bed in sickbay, drumming his fingers on the edge of the bed, and looking up at the monitor. Hoshi sat on the bio bed opposite him, playing with Celeste to keep her quiet. Phlox had already examined and cleared them, and now, he was humming and hawing over Malcolm's test results.

There had been a fair few raised eyebrows at the sight of the little family as they walked with Trip and Phlox towards sickbay; Archer had gone to contact Admiral Forrest. The stiff-upper-lip armoury officer carrying a small child on one arm with the other slung over Hoshi's shoulders was not something that the crew of the Enterprise saw every day. Hoshi whispered to him that she had to resist the urge to run up and hug people, but then she remembered that they had only been gone for a few days.

Doctor Phlox had examined Celeste first, and both Malcolm and Hoshi breathed a huge sigh of relief when he told them that she was a perfectly healthy child, and would have no problem adapting to life in space.

Hoshi had been next, and again, everything was fine. Her pregnancy was advancing nicely, and Hoshi was completely healthy. Phlox had given them a shock though, when he revealed that Hoshi was carrying twins.

"Lieutenant Reed" Phlox called him. It took Malcolm a moment for him to answer, because he was used to being called 'Malcolm' or 'Daddy'. It was going to take a while to re-adjust.

"Yes Doctor?"

"Most of your tests have come back normal. I find it fascinating that your allergies didn't bother you down on the planet."

"You didn't see him in the winter' Hoshi grinned. "The pollen count was up, and I swear, once he sneezed forty seven times in one minute!!"

"You didn't have to count, you know" Malcolm grumbled. Hoshi only grinned. Doctor Phlox smiled at their banter. It seemed comfortable and familiar to them. Personally, Phlox was glad that they had found happiness together, no matter what the circumstances were.

"I have the equipment here to mend your leg properly" he continued speaking to Lieutenant Reed. "And I have you scheduled for surgery at 16:30 tomorrow." Seeing how Malcolm flinched and Hoshi blanched at the word 'surgery' he was quick to assure them both. "It is a relatively minor procedure. You should be up and about after a few days."

"It doesn't involve any eel therapy, does it?" Malcolm asked, grimacing as he spoke.

"I shouldn't think so" Phlox replied, trying not to laugh at the look of relief on the Lieutenant's face.

"Can we go?" Malcolm asked, getting dressed again.

"Certainly. Mr. Reed, I will see you tomorrow. Ensign Sato, I wish to see you tomorrow also."

"Me? Why"

"I wish to discuss your pregnancy with you; nutrition, difficulties. Things like that."

"Doctor, I've already had one child. I know what to expect."

"I am aware Ensign. However, delivering a baby on a planet is very different from having one on a starship."

"Alright. I'll see you tomorrow."

By this time, Malcolm had dressed, so they made to leave. Before they left though, they heard the doctor mumbling to himself. Hoshi's eyes glazed over when they caught the words 'pregnancy plan', 'daily checkups' and 'extensive research.' The doctor was obviously in full observer mode, determined to gain everything he could from Hoshi's pregnancy, and Hoshi whimpered in despair.

Trip was waiting for them outside sickbay when they came out. His already cheerful grin became wider when he say Malcolm's arm around Hoshi's waist.

"What's up?" he asked them.

"The Doctor is in full research mode." Malcolm explained. "He's never observed a pregnant human female before," (he stressed the word female causing Trip to blush a little and grumble that he would never live that down.) "and is taking delight in the experience."

"Wait! You're pregnant?" Trip exclaimed.

"Yep" Hoshi exclaimed proudly. "The Doctor just told us it's twins" She could get no more out, because Trip had suddenly lifted her up into a bear hug. She still had Celeste in her arms, so she was hugged also. She looked a little bit scared, so Malcolm reached out and took her.

"Trip, please put my fiancée down" Malcolm asked the Commander.

"Your fiancée?" Trip was incredulous again.

"Of course. We haven't set a date yet, but we want to get married on Enterprise." Hoshi told him. "The Captain is going to officiate the ceremony."

"Be my best man?" Malcolm asked, a little shyly.

This time is was Malcolm who was crushed into a bear hug. Again, Celeste got scared, and this time, Hoshi took her. They were getting several odd looks from passing crewmen. The small group had yet to move from outside sickbay, and all passing crew members saw was their Chief Engineer squeezing the life out of their, a little bit disheveled looking [which in itself was a shock] Armoury officer.

"I take it that's a yes then" Malcolm wheezed out when Trip released him.

"Of course. I'd be honoured to be your best man." Trip assured him. "Come on" he told them. "I'm off duty. Want to go get something to eat?"

"Actually, I want to call my parents" Hoshi told them. Trip saw the panic in Malcolm's eyes, but waited until she had gone to her quarters to make the call before asking him about it. They were on their way to the mess hall, and Malcolm had Celeste by the hand as they walked. It was slow going with her tiny legs, but the two men adjusted their stride to accommodate her.

"What's that all about?" Trip asked.

"What was what all about?"

"Oh, come on Mal. You know what I mean. The look of complete and utter panic in your eyes when Hoshi said she was going to call her parents."

"Well, what am I going to say to them. 'Hi. You don't know me, but I put your daughter in mortal danger and then got her pregnant... twice. How are you?"

"I see your point" Trip grimaced. "Still, you're doing the right thing. You're getting married."

"I'm not marrying her just because of the kids Trip. I'm marrying her because I can't live without her. She's my life."

Trip smiled. "Tell Hoshi's parents what you just told me" he advised his friend. "And I guarantee they'll love you."

By this time, they had reached the mess hall. Word had already spread about what had happened on the planet, thanks to Travis (also known as the biggest gossip ever to grace the space lanes) but still, people stared when Trip came in with Malcolm carrying Celeste. The two men tried to ignore the whispers as they got their food and sat down.

"So" Trip began as they ate. "Want to explain... this?" he gestured to Celeste, who was sitting on Malcolm's lap, happily chewing a slice of apple.

"What's there to explain? This is my daughter."

"I know that. It's just, how did she come to be? When did you tell Hoshi that you loved her? How soon after the crash? Just... how?"

Malcolm sighed. "I suppose I'm going to be going over this a lot in the next few weeks. With you, Starfleet command, my family. Ok. Here we go. It basically started when we were mapping the surrounding area. I had fallen through..."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hoshi ran her fingers across the smooth surface of her computer desk, reveling in the sensations. Cool. Solid. Smooth. She had been gone two years, but nothing had changed. What was once so familiar now seemed alien; her narrow bunk, (She was used to sharing a huge bed with Malcolm, and she had no clue about what they were going to do about arrangements), her computer terminal, her data PADDs full of languages, her uniforms hanging in her closet. It all seemed so strange.

Sighing, she turned determinately towards the computer and keyed in the code to open a communications line to Earth. No point in putting off the inevitable. All hopes that her parents were not home were dashed when her mother's smiling face appeared on the screen before her.

"Hoshi! Sweetheart. It's wonderful to hear from you."

"Hi mom." Hoshi replied nervously as her mother called her father to the comm. unit. Her mom studied Hoshi's face, and in true mother style asked

"What's wrong honey? You look... different. Older somehow."

"Well Mom, Dad" Hoshi addressed her father who had just appeared on the screen "Something happened. I was on a supply mission with two other crewmembers, when we crashed onto an uninhabited planet." She paused at her mother's gasp of horror. "I'm fine mom, really. Our pilot, Ensign Jack Martins died in the crash. He saved our lives. That left me and Malcolm, I mean Lieutenant Reed. No... Malcolm."

"You don't seem very sure dear" her mother said, a devilish glint in her eyes. "I'm sure this young man is... very nice, no matter what you call him."

"It's not that dad. Enterprise came and rescued us, after we were on the planet for nine hours. But, the planet's sun is dying. The radiation is turning the planet's atmosphere all funky. It's speeding time up. For every hour that passed in space, three months passed on the planet. We were down there for two and a half years."

She paused, letting her parents digest this information. She knew they would believe her. Hoshi had never been one for jokes, and they both knew that she would never use the ship's comm. system just for a joke.

Her father cleared his throat.

"Are we to assume from your earlier confusion about what to call him, that you became involved with this Lieutenant..."

"Reed Dad. His name is Lieutenant Malcolm Reed. And yes, we got involved. I love him. We're getting married."

"Finally!" her mother exclaimed, not unkindly. "I knew the odds were with you when you signed onto a starship where two thirds of the crew were men."

"Mom!!"

"Hoshi dear, I'm your mother. I think of these things. Anyway, when's the big day? We're coming, of course. When can I expect my first grandchild?"

"Um, that's just it mom. You already have a grandchild."

Both her parents froze.

"You had a baby" her mother breathed.

"I did. Her name is Celeste Anna Reed. She is just over the year old. She's gorgeous. So perfect."

"You had a baby with this Malcolm Reed?" her father asked. She sensed a hint of steel in his voice, and resisted the urge to gulp. Her father had always been very protective of her, and she always knew that, at first, he'd hate whoever she was in love with.

She rushed on before either of her parents could speak. "Yes Daddy. I did. And I'm pregnant again. Daddy, I love him so much. And he loves me. He has for ages. He told me so, even before I got pregnant. He proposed before I told him the news. He really loves me."

"Where is he now?" her father asked. "I would like to talk to him."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"... And so, we thought that Celeste was an appropriate name for her" Malcolm was just finishing telling Trip the highlights of how he and Hoshi had survived their first year as a couple. Trip had long ago abandoned his food, and was listening in fascination to what Malcolm was telling him. Celeste had fallen asleep on Malcolm's shoulder long since.

"That explains a lot" Trip told him "Explains about the scars too." He was hesitant to ask about them in case he hurt his friend. "Do they still hurt?"

"No. Not anymore. They go a lot further down you know. It hurt like the devil at first, but I'm ok now."

"Sato to Reed" Malcolm shifted his sleeping daughter to the other shoulder, and walked to the comm.

"Reed here. Everything go ok love?" he asked.

"That's why I'm calling you. My parents want to speak with you."

Malcolm gulped and threw a helpless look at Trip.

"On my way"

Trip grinned at Malcolm "Strength!" he advised, and grinned again as Malcolm left the mess hall.

Malcolm wanted to dawdle, but he knew that Hoshi was probably getting the third degree from her parents, and didn't want her to face that alone. All too soon, he reached her door.

When it slid open, Hoshi look extremely relieved to see him. She moved forward, and kissed his cheek. She took the sleeping child from his arms, and laid her on the bed while Malcolm walked over to the computer console. There was an open comm. link. On the small screen were two people, obviously Hoshi's parents. Her mother's eyes were red as if she had been crying, and her father's eyes held glints of steel. He felt Hoshi came up behind him.

"Mom, Dad, This is Lieutenant Malcolm Reed. My fiancé."

"Mr. Sato. Mrs. Sato." Malcolm greeted them.

"So, Mr. Reed" Hoshi's father began. "You're the one who got my daughter pregnant, twice." Malcolm resisted the urge to gulp.

"Sir. I'm the man who's marrying your daughter."

"And why are you doing that?" her father countered.

"Excuse me?"

Hoshi's mother interceded. "What he means is why marry? From what Hoshi has told us, you are very duty-orientated, and we do not want our daughter married, just because it is the 'right thing to do'. Long gone are the times when a woman has to marry when she has a child. We do not our daughter to be married to someone who feels obliged to."

Remembering his earlier conversation with Trip, Malcolm took a deep breath.

"I assure you" he began "that I feel in no way obligated to marry Hoshi. I didn't ask her to marry me so I could live with her. I asked her to marry me because I can't live without her. I love her, and I think I have since we first met. I never believed in soul-mates until I met your daughter. And, I intend to spend the rest of my life showing her how much she means to me."

Hoshi's mother's eyes were brimming with tears at the end of his little speech, and her father's eyes looked a little misty too. At some point, Hoshi had come to stand beside him, and held his hand. When he was finished, she kissed is cheek, and whispered that she loved him too.

"Well" Hoshi's father said, his voice gruff "Welcome to the family son."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Travis scanned the mess hall as he collected his food. He saw Malcolm feeding Celeste, while Hoshi was chatting animatedly to Trip and Liz Cutler.

"May I join you?" he asked as he joined the little group.

"Of course Travis" Hoshi smiled. He sat down, and ducked just in time to avoid a piece of flying carrot that had headed his way.

"Celeste Reed" Malcolm stated sternly. "Stop that" His daughter only giggled in response. Malcolm rolled his eyes, and looked apologetically at Travis.

"Don't worry sir" he assured the Lieutenant. "I grew up on a cargo ship, remember? I'm used to kids."

"Hoshi was just telling us about the time Malcolm caught her talking to her stomach when she was pregnant." Liz told him, giggling.

"She's doing it again" Malcolm explained. "I caught her doing it this morning before we left Terra. She was explaining to her stomach where we were going."

Hoshi blushed, but laughed along with the rest. Attempting to change the subject, she asked Travis "Are you off duty now?"

"Yes" he told them. "and I just got off the comm. with Jack's parents. I felt like I should talk to them cos I knew him so well."

"We are going to talk to them too" Malcolm explained. "After all, he saved our lives."

Just then, the comm. sounded.

"Archer to Reed"

"Reed here sir."

"Could you and Hoshi please join me in my ready room? I have Admiral Forrest on the comm. He wants to talk to you both."

Malcolm and Hoshi exchanged worried looks.

"On our way sir." Malcolm answered. He turned back to the table. "Let's go love" he said to Hoshi. He straightened the collar of the shirt he wore, and brushed it down. Hoshi did the same to hers.

"Wait" she told him, and reached up to take something out of his hair. "Carrot" she explained as she threw it down on the plate. She reached up again and began to fix his hair. Malcolm suffered this for about two seconds before he brushed her hands away.

"I'm ok" he grumbled.

"I know" Hoshi retorted. "I'm trying to make you better than ok."

Trip coughed into his hand, something that sounded suspiciously like 'old married couple'. Hoshi and Malcolm glared at Trip, while Travis and Liz tried to smother their laughter.

"What was that Trip?" Malcolm asked. "Were you just volunteering to watch Celeste while we're talking to the Admiral?"

"Wha?..." Trip looked panicked, and Travis and Liz nearly burst something trying not to laugh and draw Malcolm's attention.

"There's nothing to it" Malcolm assured Trip, handing him the nappy bag. "Just give her plenty of hugs, and talk to her."

"But don't use baby talk" Hoshi advised. "She doesn't like that."

"I can't do this!" Trip exclaimed.

"Sure you can. You have nieces and nephews, don't you? Besides, you have Travis to help you." Travis gave him a look that reminded Malcolm of a deer caught in headlights. "

"Besides, he's used to kids, aren't you?" Hoshi supplied sweetly.

"Liz, you gotta help us!" Trip exclaimed when Hoshi deposited his soon-to-be- God-Daughter into his arms.

"Sorry guys" she laughed. "I'm only on a break. I gotta get back to sickbay." She pushed away from the table, and left the mess hall, all the time laughing to herself. Malcolm and Hoshi followed her, after kissing their bewildered daughter goodbye.

Travis and Trip looked at each other, then at the baby between them.

"We're grown men. We can handle this" Travis stated, but he didn't sound so sure.

"Yeah. She's only a baby. How hard can it be?" Trip agreed.

Then, Celeste began to cry.

Loudly.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Right, hope you enjoyed this chapter.

The next chapter... calls home.

And the one after that... Trip and Travis do babysitting!!

Review please.

Go on, you know you want to.

Go on.

Go on.

Go on.

Go on.

Go on go on go on go on go on go on go on go on go on go on go on go on go on go on go on go on go on go on go on go on go on go on go on go on go on go on go on go on go on go on go on

GO ON!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	9. Calls Home

Hi guys! Thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far. I appreciate the comments.

I speak a teensy bit about the Season One episode 'Silent Enemy', [the one with Malcolm's birthday] but it's not really a spoiler. Just letting you know.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Malcolm and Hoshi exited the turbo lift onto the bridge, hands clasped. They were nervous. They were about to be de-briefed by Admiral Forrest in the Captains ready room. Their immediate futures were about to be decided, and the tension was coming off them in waves. The bridge crew seemed to sense their nervousness, and tried to convey their support through a volley of sympathetic looks and encouraging smiles directed at the couple.

When they entered the ready room, they saw Captain Archer sitting at a desk, talking into the computer. They both recognized Admiral Forrest from the launch of Enterprise, back in '51.

"Ah, Lieutenant, Ensign." Forrest began. Jon stood, and moved to the back of the room so that Malcolm and Hoshi could face the Admiral. "How are you both? Any lasting effects form your ordeal?"

"No Sir." Hoshi replied. "Malcolm will be having surgery tomorrow to correct the injuries to his leg that he received when he saved me from the creature, and we have a daughter."

"Other than that" Malcolm finished, "Nothing has changed. We are still the competent officers we were before the crash."

"Hmm. Captain Archer has given me the highlights of your experience, but I look forward to reading your report. However," Malcolm and Hoshi winced in unison at that word "Your relationship has caused some concern. You are aware, of course, that Starfleet regulations prohibit fraternization between officers of different ranks."

"Sir" Malcolm began "These were extraneous circumstances..."

"I'm aware of that Lieutenant. However, regulations are regulations. They are in place for a reason. Plus, Soval is trying to put a spin on this. He's still trying to build up a case against you being out there, and he's saying that this is just another example of how humans can't control their emotions, or their hormones."

"But Sir, that's ridiculous!!" Hoshi exclaimed.

"I know, but he's also honing in on the difference in your rank. It's just another black mark against you being out there. He's saying that Humans have not control."

"Sir. He can't expect to get anywhere with that argument"

"I don't think so Ensign. He's just taking whatever he can find. Alright Lieutenant" Forrest said "Start talking."

So, for the next hour, Malcolm and Hoshi explained how they came to be together, and how their being together would not change their work. Forrest listened attently, interrupting occasionally to ask questions. When they finished, he sighed deeply.

"I don't know" he told them. "I just don't know. And I assume that if one of you leaves Enterprise, you both will leave?"

"That's correct sir" Malcolm replied, taking hold of Hoshi's hand.

"We're not leaving each other, or our daughter." Hoshi finished for him.

Forrest looked as if he was going to speak again, but Archer, who had been standing out of the way, but watching the proceedings intently, forestalled him.

"Sir" he began. "If I may speak?"

"Of course Jonathan"

"Sir, you once told me that you trusted me, my judgment. That we are the ones out here, not Starfleet Command."

"Yes?"

"Sir, I'm asking you to trust me again. Malcolm is the best Armoury officer in Starfleet. And Hoshi is fluent in over sixty different languages! They are the best of the best, and I need them out here. I trust them to do their jobs well."

"What do you suggest Jonathan?"

"A trial run. Let them stay on Enterprise, and if their work standard remains the same, then they stay."

"If it doesn't measure up Sir" Malcolm added "We will leave."

"We don't want the crew or ship endangered because of us." Hoshi added.

"Admiral, we are going to be out here for years. This is deep space. The regulations should be changed. All we have to rely on is each other. It is understandable that friendships and relationships will develop. Malcolm and Hoshi are not the only couple on Enterprise, and I think it unfair for people to have to hide their feelings in such a way. I propose that if it works for Lieutenant Reed and Ensign Sato, then the regulations should be changed."

Archer took a deep breath, a little winded after his long speech. Forrest mirrored his actions and closed his eyes, as if deciding what to say.

"I'll discuss it with the Command Council. I can't give you an answer just yet. I'll be in contact. Forrest out."

The little screen went blank, and the tension visibly drained out of the room.

"What do you think will happen sir?" Hoshi asked, almost in a whisper.

"I don't know Hoshi. Hopefully something good."

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Do it!"

"I don't know. Maybe tomorrow."

"Malcolm, call them!"

"You know..."

"Malcolm Reed call your parents or I will do it for you!!"

"Geez Hoshi, no need to get mad" Malcolm grumbled as he reluctantly activated his computer monitor. They were in his quarters after the briefing with the Admiral, and Hoshi had decided it would be a great idea for them to call Malcolm's parents.

'She obviously has never spoken with my father' Malcolm observed silently as they waited for a connection. Celeste was still with Trip and Travis, so his parents wouldn't hear or see her before he had a chance to talk to them.

Not that he was ashamed of his daughter. Just the opposite. But his father tender to get loud when he was surprised and he didn't want Celeste to be frightened of the loud voice.

'Please let them not be at home' he prayed silently. He positioned himself so his scars were in shadows, and Hoshi sat out of sight for the moment. His prayers went unanswered though when the comm. was activated form the other end. A familiar blond head and cheerful smile filled the screen.

"Malcolm!" Madeleine Reed practically squealed. "How are you? It's great to hear from you."

"Hello Maddy" Malcolm answered, his voice filled with genuine warmth. Hoshi smiled a little. Whenever Malcolm spoke of his family (which was rarely) Maddy was the only one he exhibited any affection for, and Hoshi thought she knew why. She remembered talking to her, trying to find out Malcolm's favourite food for his birthday surprise, and remembered her to be sweet and funny, and genuinely interested in her brother.

"I'm fine Maddy. Um, are our parents around?"

"Why, what happened?" Maddy was instantly suspicious. Malcolm almost never spoke to their parents voluntarily, especially their father!

"Nothing's wrong. I just need to talk to them."

Maddy studied Malcolm after she called Mary and Stuart Reed.

"Why are you sitting back from the screen?" she demanded. "Come closer."

"What? Don't be so suspicious Maddy-kins" Malcolm teased, using his childhood nickname for her in an attempt to throw her off a little. Hoshi snorted in amusement at his blatant diversionary tactic, especially when it became obvious that Maddy wasn't buying it.

"Who's that?" Maddy enquired when Hoshi snorted.

"Hi again" Hoshi said, moving so she was visible on screen. Maddy looked very surprised at Hoshi's sudden appearance on the screen.

"Hi" she answered. 'Ensign Sato, isn't it?"

"Yes. We spoke..." Hoshi got no further.

"Malcolm, what happened to your face?" Maddy exclaimed, and her brother inwardly cursed. He had moved to accommodate Hoshi, and she had seen the scars of his cheek.

"Maddy, I..."

"What's going on here?" Malcolm's father entered the picture, followed by his wife. They had heard their daughter's outburst, but hadn't seen the scars yet. Hoshi instinctively shrank back from view, and reached for Malcolm's hand.

"What happened to your face Malcolm?" his mother asked, worry tingeing her voice.

Malcolm took a deep breath, and told the story of their crash and survival. The entire speech was said in one breath, in a rush, and all three Reed's blinked in surprise at the amount of information that they had just received.

"So, you got the scars in the crash then?" Maddy asked.

"No. The planet was uninhabited by sentient beings, but there were animals. Hoshi was attacked. I got these trying to get her out of the way."

Mary and Maddy gasped is shock, but Stuart's eyes narrowed.

"Hoshi? You've mentioned her twice. You seem awfully familiar with her. What is she? A Lieutenant?"

Malcolm sighed in frustration. He just knew his father would hone in on that part of the conversation. Not the fact that his son had been in a shuttle crash. Or the fact that he had been stranded for years. No. He was worried about fraternization between the ranks.

"No sir." He replied, praying for patience. "She's an Ensign. And, you know, being stranded on a planet for two years tends to breed familiarity"

"Don't you back talk me, boy" Stuart warned. "And I thought I brought you up to know better that to forget your rank, your responsibility."

Hoshi could see the pain in Malcolm's eyes, and decided to take things onto her own hands.

"I beg to differ sir" she stated, moving into their line of sight again.

"Who are you?" Stuart snapped.

"Hoshi Sato sir. And I just want to say that I disagree with your point of view. You see fraternization and friendship between the ranks as undisciplined and I dare say offensive. But sir, you are not out here. Friendship is all we have to sustain us sometimes. This isn't the Royal Navy."

"I'm fully aware of that, Ms. Sato" Stuart responded icily. "And I'm also ..."

"Ensign Sato" Malcolm interrupted.

"What?"

"I said Ensign Sato. She had earned that rank through hard work and ingenuity, and you should respect that by addressing her by her rank."

Stuart just stared. Did Malcolm actually stand up t him? Back talk him?

Hoshi glowed with pride. Malcolm wouldn't defend himself, but he would defend her. She kissed him playfully on the nose.

"What was that for?" Malcolm asked surprised.

"For calling me ingenious." She grinned.

"No problem love" Malcolm replied.

Stuart's eyes were like ice chips as he stared at the couple.

"So it's like that, is it?" he spat out. "You're lovers" Mary and his daughter exchanged worried looks, and Mary put a hand on her husband's arm in an attempt to restrain his anger.

"No." Malcolm replied, his own anger rising. "We're not just lovers. We are engaged. We are both fully aware of the rank difference, and are willing to resign if it comes to it, for us to be together. We don't need your blessing, but we would like it."

"And if I don't give it?"

"Then you'll be missing out on knowing the most amazing woman alive. You'll be missing out on knowing your granddaughter Celeste. You'll be missing out on so much of our lives, and we want you involved."

"Grand-daughter?" Mary inquired.

"Yes Ma'am" Hoshi smiled. "We have a little girl. Her name is Celeste Ann Reed, and she's just over one year old." Mary and her daughter exchanged beaming smiles.

"You're a father Malcolm" Maddy exclaimed. "I don't believe it! Well, where is she? I want to see my first niece. But hopefully not my last" she teased.

"Never fear Maddy" Malcolm grinned. "It's already taken care of" he told her, placing a hand on his fiancées stomach. "We're expecting another baby in a few months."

Maddy and Mary hugged, and Hoshi could swear she saw tears in Mary Reed's eyes.

"So, you really couldn't control yourself, could you?" Stuart sneered, breaking the bubble of happiness. "Always knew you had no self-control, no honour. You're a disgrace to the family name."

Malcolm's face fell, and Hoshi could feel the pain reverberating off him in waves. She felt her anger rising at her future father in law. No one called her husband-to-be a disgrace, or implied that her daughter was something to be ashamed of. Surreptitiously, she tapped a few buttons, and the image on the screen began to flicker. She could hear Stuart continuing to talk, but she cut him off mid sentence. The screen went blank.

She turned to face Malcolm. He was hunched in on himself, and she could tell that the stoic armoury officer was close to tears.

"It's ok love" she told him, holding him close. He buried his face in her shoulder, and she let him get himself under control.

"Come on" he said after a while. "Let's go get Celeste before she drives Trip and Travis to distraction."

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

They located their friends and child in Trips quarters. When Trip opened the door, they were shocked at his appearance. His hair was mused as if he had run his fingers through it dozens of times. They stepped into the room. Travis was sitting with his back against the wall, lines of exhaustion etched on his face.

Celeste was sitting on Trip's bed, laughing. She clapped her hands when she saw her parents, and started shouting 'Mama, Dada'. Hoshi bent to pick her up, and held her close. This was the first time they had been away from her for s long, and they had missed her.

"What happened Trip? "Malcolm asked his exhausted friend. "We were only gone for four hours."

"What happened? What happened!?!" Trip exclaimed. "Your child ran circles around us, that's what happened."

Hoshi smothered a laugh. "She does tend to do that" she smiled.

"I don't know what happened." Travis spoke up from the floor. "It started out just fine..."

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

I'm really not too happy with this chapter, but... screw it. It's done. Not every chapter I write can be up to my usual excellent standards

[thud, as my big head hits against the door frame : -) ]

The next chapter is the babysitting chapter, and it should be up in a few days.

R&R please

LieutenantsLady


	10. How Hard Can It Be?

Hiya! Sorry it took so long to update. I was busy, so busy.

Thanks to everyone who reviewed. I hope you like this chapter. It's Trip and Travis' turn to shine! Not

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Travis and Trip looked at each other, then at the baby between them.

"We're grown men. We can handle this" Travis stated, but he didn't sound so sure.

"Yeah. She's only a baby. How hard can it be?" Trip agreed.

Then, Celeste began to cry.

Loudly.

Trip and Travis exchanged equal looks of horror. Trip handed her to Travis.

"Here" he said. "You grew up around kids. You take her."

"Me!?! Yeah, I grew up around kids, but I've never had the responsibility for one. I've never even babysat! Besides," he handed the now screaming child back to Trip "Don't you have nephews and nieces?"

(A/N Can't you just see the two of them standing there passing a screaming baby back and forth between them? LOL)

"Whenever they started to cry, I gave them back!" Trip almost shouted.

Celeste was really reaching a noise so loud that Trip was sure the windows in the viewing port would explode. The other occupants of the mess hall were covering their ears, though a few were grinning at the sight of two senior officers flustered. Trip saw, this and switched into command mode.

"Alright" He shouted over the din, "The next person who laughs gets to help us take care of her" Trip was pleased to see the smirks wiped off their faces. "Travis, go to the cabinet and get her something new to eat" Travis scrambled to the food cabinet, while Trip sat down at their table, and bounced the baby. It didn't work.

He tried singing to her. She cried even louder.

Travis came running back to the table, a piece of chocolate cheesecake in his hand.

"It's all that was left" he explained, handing Trip a spoon. Thankfully, it seemed to work. Celeste tasted it, looked a bit surprised, and then reached for more. All was blissfully silent for a few minutes.

It didn't last long though.

Trip tried to rock her to sleep, after she had finished, but she squirmed to get down. As soon as she landed on the floor, she took of like a shot. She had crawled halfway across the room before either man left their chairs.

Travis was worried that she'd bang into something, especially when she got to her feet. She looked a little unsteady, and he was afraid that she'd fall, and bang her head, and since Travis really, really liked living, he wasn't going to bring her back to Malcolm with added bumps and bruises.

They tried to catch her, but she ducked under tables and between chairs. Neither man was fast enough to stop her, much to the amusement of the crew. Finally, they caught her, and she started squealing "Nononononnonononono!!!"

Determined to stop her before she started into another full fledged tantrum, Trip rummaged in the bag that Hoshi and Malcolm had left them, looking for something to amuse her. When he looked up, he saw Celeste standing on Travis, pulling his ears. It looked quite painful, though Trip guessed that the young helmsman would die before he'd admit it.

Saving his friend, he took the toddler from him, and sat down. He held her on his lap, and gave her the doll that he had found in the bag. Her squeal of delight told him that he had chosen correctly. She squirmed out of his lap, and sat down under the table, babbling to herself and her doll.

"Oh my God!" Trip exclaimed. "I can't believe this. We are two intelligent, grown men, and she has us running in circles."

"I know." Travis agreed. "Now I know why my mom always looked so tired when we were small."

"Imagine more than one!" Both men's eyes glazed over at the thought, and Trip rested his head against the table. "I couldn't handle it" he stated.

The mess hall was becoming busy again. Most of the crew who had witnessed their earlier humiliation were leaving. Chef's stewards were re-filling the cabinets, and Alpha shift officers were coming in for their evening meal.

T'Pol was one of them.

She scanned the room, and when she saw them, she made her way towards them.

"May I join you?" she inquired.

"Of course Sub-Commander"

"I was led to believe that you were taking care of Lieutenant Reed and Ensign Sato's child."

"Oh, we are. She's playing under the table. Why? You interested in having one?" Trip teased. He was delighted to see a slight blush stain her features.

"Perhaps. Jonathan wished me to become... acquainted with her." she replied cryptically. "May I see her?"

"Sure thing" Trip replied, leaning under the table. "I'm sure that... uh oh." He jolted upright in his chair, his face pail.

"Uh oh" he repeated.

"What?" Travis asked, growing alarmed. "Why uh oh?"

"She's gone!"

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 **

Celeste sat under the table, playing with the doll daddy made her. She babbled to herself, happy. Until she started thinking about her daddy. And her mummy. Where were they? The big people who gave her that yummy food were not her mummy and daddy, though they were fun. They had fun ears.

The big swishy thing that mummy and daddy left through was opening and closing a lot. It was very near. She decided to go find them. She saw a lady walking towards them, and when she sat down, Celeste crawled away. The big swishy thing opened again, and more big people came in, but they didn't see her.

She found herself alone, in a long hall. She stumbled to her feet, and toddled along the corridor, babbling to herself. She stopped suddenly. There was something coming towards her. It was small, and had different colours on its fur. She sat down in surprise, and the animal licked her nose. It tickled.

She giggled, so it did it again. She got up, and they started walking again. Another swishy thing opened, and a lady came out. She had towels slung over her shoulder, and turned away from Celeste. She hadn't seen her. Before the door closed, the two escapees ran inside.

The room wasn't too big, but there were bunk beds in it, along with chairs and a desk. Celeste started yawning. She was tired. She tried to get up on the bed, but couldn't. On her third attempt, she pulled a pillow off the bed. It fell onto the floor, so she lay on it. It was warm and soft. Porthos lay down at her feet, and the two fell asleep.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"What do you mean she's gone?" Travis cried. "How can she be gone?"

"Don't ask me!" Trip shouted back, getting up. "She just is."

"Perhaps she is still in the mess hall" T'Pol ventured, secretly amused at the two officer's plight.

"Right. Good think. Alright, listen up everybody" Trip called, shifting everyone's attention to him. "Look under your tables. Please tell me that Celeste Reed is hiding under one of them."

"You lost Lieutenant Reed's daughter" Crewman Rostov asked, barely hiding his laugh.

"Yes Crewman" Trip snapped, which only made Rostov laugh more.

There was a chorus of murmurs as people checked their tables, but they all reported that no, she wasn't there.

Trip and Travis both stood and left the mess hall. The corridor was deserted, and stretched in both directions.

"Right, you take left, I'll take right" Travis said.

"Right. If one of us finds her, comm. the other immediately, ok?"

"Right. Happy hunting."

Trip headed down the empty corridor, praying for a sigh of their charge. Malcolm was going to kill him! Hoshi too. All the doors were closed, and Celeste definitely wasn't tall enough to open the doors. That left out the turbo lift too, thank god!

He had run almost halfway around the ship, and was starting to despair. She was no-where to be found.

"Trip" Trip turned to find Captain Archer coming towards him. "Have you seen Porthos?" Jon asked his friend. "He's escaped again."

"No. Sorry sir. And I'm kind of busy right now, so I can't help you look for him."

"Aren't you supposed to be looking after Celeste?" Jon asked him.

"Uh huh. That's why I'm busy" Trip replied, looking around the corridor frantically. All he saw was Crewwoman Green coming from the direction of the showers.

"You lost her, didn't you?" Jon asked, vastly amused.

"Uh huh"

"You realize that Malcolm is going to kill you, don't you?"

"Uh huh. Unless Hoshi gets there first."

They were interrupted by a shout of surprise coming from one of the rooms along the corridor. Crewwoman Eva Green came out into the corridor, a smile on her lips.

"Sirs" she said. "I think I've found what you're looking for."

They followed her into their room, and stopped, smiling at the image in front of them. Celeste was fast asleep on a pillow, Porthos at her feet. The dog woke up when Jon came in. He yawned widely, but he didn't move, just wagged his tail lazily.

"Come on you" Jon said, bending to lift his pet. "Time to go home. Good luck Trip" he called over his shoulder, as the engineer carefully lifted the sleeping child into his arms. She shifted in her sleep, but didn't wake. Trip nodded his thanks to Eva, who was looking on, a small smile on her lips.

He walked over to the comm. on the wall.

"Tucker to Mayweather."

"Mayweather here sir. Did you find her?"

"I did. She and Porthos decided to escape for a while."

Travis' sigh of relief was audible. "Um, sir?"

"Yes Travis?"

"I just remembered, I promised Crewman Maxwell that I'd..."

"Oh no. no you don't Ensign. If you abandon me, I'll bust you back down to Crewman Second Class!"

"Aye sir" Travis sounded resigned.

"Alright, swing by the mess hall, and grab her bag. Meet me in my quarters, B Deck."

"Aye sir."

"Tucker out."

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Four hours.

They had been looking after Celeste for four hours, and so far, they were exhausted. She had woken up once Travis had arrived at Trip's quarters. She had pulled everything off his desk, off his bed, and then her nappy...

Changing her nappy had been an experience, one that neither man wanted to repeat anytime soon. Travis was sitting staring into space, and Trip was at the end of his rope, and had taken to running his hands through his hair. Celeste was chattering away to herself, happy.

The door chime sounded, and Malcolm and Hoshi entered the room. Trip had never been happier to see anyone in his life! He felt like hugging them, but settled for letting them take over care of Celeste.

"What happened Trip? "Malcolm asked his exhausted friend. "We were only gone for four hours."

"What happened? What happened!?!" Trip exclaimed. "Your child ran circles around us, that's what happened."

Hoshi smothered a laugh. "She does tend to do that" she smiled.

"I don't know what happened." Travis spoke up from the floor. "It started out just fine..."

He told them the entire story, knowing that if he didn't tell Malcolm that he had lost his child, someone else would. Instead of being angry, like Trip expected, Malcolm and Hoshi were highly amused.

"Trip, I though you were smart." Malcolm laughed at the end of the tale.

"Huh?"

"Commander" Hoshi explained. "Celeste has only eaten fruit, vegetables, and occasionally, meat. You gave her chocolate cheesecake, which is full of sugar. Which..."

"Gives kids more energy that they know what to do with" Trip groaned his head in his hands.

Malcolm and Hoshi stayed chatting for a few more minutes, but Celeste began to yawn widely again, and they decided to leave.

"Thanks again Trip" Malcolm said as they left. "Thanks Travis"

Travis, who hadn't moved, only nodded in response.

"Yes, thanks guys" Hoshi added. "We'll keep you in mind when the twins are born."

"T..Twins?" Trip gasped, all colour leaving his face.

Travis started mumbling to himself, and put his head in his hands.

Malcolm and Hoshi left, huge grins on their faces.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

There you have it. What do you think? If anyone can think of anything else that could have happened,. Just email me and I'll try to write it in.

The next chapter should be up in a few days.

R & R please.

Lieutenantslady


	11. Arrivals

Hi!

A big thank you to everyone who reviewed so far. You guys rule.

Also, a huge, special thank you to my fantastic new Beta, G.Eliot. You rock!

(I don't know Hoshi's parents names, so I made them up.)

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

He didn't want to be here. Malcolm stood to attention (a feat accomplished thanks to the surgery that Phlox had performed) beside Archer and Trip at the airlock as he waited for the ship to dock with Enterprise. They had been back on Enterprise for a month, and he and Hoshi's wedding was only a few days away.

Enterprise was in orbit around Bentak, where they had returned after retrieving the shuttle pod from Terra. Trip had taken an engineering crew down to the planet, and had spent several weeks overhauling the small shuttle's systems, fixing the damaged hull and getting it working again. To the rest of the crew, they had been gone for fifteen minutes.

Enterprise returned to Bentak to continue talks, expecting a frosty reception. To Archer's shock, once the Bentak officials learned the reason for their hasty flight, they became much more welcoming. It turned out that the Bentak are very family orientated, and believe strongly in close relationships. The fact that Archer was willing to abandon delicate negotiations to rescue endangered crewmembers spoke highly in his favour. Ever since then, negotiations had gone much more smoothly.

They even offered to host Malcolm and Hoshi's wedding, since there were no rooms big enough to house the crew and perform the ceremony. So, Malcolm and Hoshi were to be married in the large park in the Bentak capital city, Bensal. Because it was becoming a large affair, Hoshi invited her parents, leaving Malcolm no choice but to invite his.

Thus, his current problem.

The Vulcan ship, the Das'Min, was carrying his parents and his sister to Enterprise so they could attend the wedding. Hoshi's parents had arrived a few days earlier, on a cargo ship. It had been a tense few minutes when Malcolm had first met Agama and Dashiki Sato, but they had melted upon seeing Celeste, and the atmosphere between them had relaxed considerably. Turns out that Agama and Malcolm got on pretty well. Malcolm already had a healthy respect for the man.

The door hissed open, to reveal a young blond woman on the other side. An older couple stood several feet behind her. Malcolm stepped forward, and smiled a welcome to his sister. She stayed calm for a minute, before flinging herself at her brother. She squeezed him hard, and he hugged her just as hard right back.

"Malcolm! It's so good to see you big brother."

"I missed you Maddy" Malcolm told her.

"Madeleine, control yourself," a sharp voice interrupted their reunion. They turned as Admiral Stuart Reed steeped onto the ship. Mary stepped around her husband, and gently hugged her son, wiping a tear from her eye when he kissed her cheek. "Reed," Stuart greeted Malcolm. Jon and Trip exchanged glances at the coldness of the greeting.

"Father," Malcolm's reply was just as cold.

Archer decided that this would be a good time to intervene, and stepped forward.

"Admiral Reed, Mrs. Reed, Ms. Reed, welcome aboard," he began. "I'm Captain Jonathan Archer. This is my Chief Engineer, Commander Charles Tucker the Third." Trip stood forward and held out his hand to Malcolm's father, who took it after a noticeable pause.

"Ah yes, Commander Tucker. Mary tells me that you're friends with my son."

"I am sir." Trip replied, determined to give the man a chance, even though he was really insulted. "Malcolm and I have become best friends. It's an honour to know him."

"Hmm," came the reply. Stuart turned to his son. "Fraternizing with superior officers? Though I taught you better." He turned away, and looked down the hall, thereby missing the blush of mortification that stole across his wife and daughter's cheeks, and the muscle that began ticking in Malcolm's jaw.

"So, this is Enterprise?" he turned to Archer. "Much smaller than I thought it would be." Before Archer could reply, Malcolm cut in.

"Enterprise is fifteen times bigger that the Titan, the largest ship in the royal Navy Fleet, as you well know. It's big enough. I must apologize for my father's rudeness Sir" he told Jon.

"It's alright Lieutenant," Jon replied. He saw no need for Malcolm to apologize. "If you'll follow me," he asked their guests, motioning them down the hall "I'll show you to your quarters."

Stuart stalked down the hall, followed by an embarrassed wife and amused Captain. Maddy linked her arm through Malcolm's, and Trip fell into step beside them, as they followed.

"I must apologize for my father, Commander." Maddy told Trip. "He's been sulking since we left Jupiter Station. He shouldn't have said what he did."

"No need for you to apologize Ms. Reed. And call me Trip. Commander sounds so formal, and after all, I'm your brother's best man."

"Well, in that case, I'm Maddy."

Malcolm rolled his eyes at the vibes coming off the two of them, which only made Trip laugh when he caught Malcolm's eye.

"Malcolm dear" his mother called, linking his arm through her son's, and pulling him away. "Tell me how you come up with the name Celeste."

Trip was watching Mary drag her son towards the turbo lift, and jumped slightly when hew felt Maddy slip her arm through his. He smiled down at her upturned face, astounded at the difference in personality between brother and sister. Maddy was so open, and smiled a lot from what he could tell. Though, Malcolm had changed since his stint on the planet. He seemed a whole lot happier.

"Did you see the look on Malcolm's face when I told you to call me Maddy?" she asked, grinning.

"I did. I'm afraid he doesn't trust me around you."

"Why not?"

"Well, ever since was the whole getting pregnant thing, which by the way, he still doesn't let me forget, whenever we meet beautiful women, he has this smirk on his face. I think he's just worried now cos the woman is baby sister."

Maddy was stunned. He thought she was beautiful? By then, they had reached the others, and they both saw Malcolm's eyes narrow when he saw her arm linked through Trip's. She smiled as she came up with a fantastic idea to annoy her brother. It had been far too long since she had done so in person.

She stumbled a little, and fell against Trip. He caught her arms to steady her, and she smiled up at him.

"Why thank you Trip" she purred. At first, the Commander looked nonplussed. But then he caught on and turned on the Southern charm.

"No problem at all, I assure you." He had yet to remove his hands from his arms, and Malcolm looked like he was going to burst a blood vessel. Come to think of it, Maddy's father wasn't looking too happy either. Mary looked confused, and Jon was trying very hard not to laugh.

Maddy re-tucked her arm through Trip's, and they entered the lift. She saw the pointed glares Malcolm's was sending both their ways, and she grinned.

This was going to be fun.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"So, where is she?" Stuart demanded, when the family was alone in the guest quarters. Maddy had just dumped her bags in her room next-door, and joined the others. "Where is this Hoshi person?"

"Stuart" his long suffering wife sighed. "I told you, be nice."

"Father" Malcolm bit out through clenched teeth "I'm warning you, if you insult my fiancée, or my daughter, you will be sorry. Come to think of it, you should apologize to the Captain and Commander. You were inexcusably rude to them, causing myself, and your wife and daughter great embarrassment."

"Just who do you think you are talking to?" his father roared.

"I know full well who you are sir," Malcolm replied. "I'm just giving you fair warning." His father subsided into silence, glowering at his son.

"Malcolm dear" his mother interrupted the staring contest that had begun between the two Reed men and trying to bring peace to the group, "when are we going to meet your Hoshi? And Celeste?" She couldn't prevent the maternal yearning in her voice when she spoke Celeste's name, and Malcolm smiled.

"I'll take you to meet Celeste as soon as you've unpacked. She'd with Hoshi's parents right now. Hoshi's on duty, as am I in an hour. I'll take her to meet you when we are on lunch. And father," he said, turning to the man in question, "you will respect her. Starfleet has accepted our relationship, so must you."

His father harrumphed in the corner, and Malcolm resisted the urge to sigh in frustration.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Who's a gorgeous girl then?" Celeste laughed as Dashiki Sato swung her around. Dashiki was speaking in Japanese, so Celeste had no idea what her grandmother was saying, but she laughed anyway. Agama looked on fondly at the domestic scene before him. He couldn't believe it. His little star was a mother. And Celeste was such an appropriate name.

And his future son-in-law? Malcolm had seemed a little cold at first, which insulted Agama, until he realized that Malcolm was terrified of meeting him, of failing Hoshi and disappointing her. After speaking to Hoshi about Malcolm's family, Agama well understood the young man's trepidation, and made the extra effort. The change was astounding.

He was brought out of his musings by the door-chime sounding. He opened the door to find Malcolm standing on the other side. Speak of the devil... Behind him were an older couple, and a young blond woman. Truth be told, Agama wasn't looking forward to meeting Malcolm's parents, once he heard how his father had reacted to their relationship. But he was willing to try, for Hoshi's sake.

"Agama" Malcolm greeted Hoshi's father. "Dashiki. I want you to meet Stuart and Mary Reed, my parents. This is Madeleine Reed, my sister." He was interrupted from his introduction by Celeste shout of 'Daddy'. She wriggled from her Grandmother's grasp, tottered across the floor and attached herself to Malcolm's leg.

Malcolm bent down and scooped her up, blowing kisses on her cheeks and making her laugh. Silent tears of happiness fell down Mary's cheeks as she watched her son interact with his daughter. He was an excellent father, she could tell. She had been scared that Stuart's attitude had scarred him, but looking at him now, it was obvious that her fears were groundless.

"Mother, Father, Maddy, Agama and Dashiki Sato, Hoshi's parents." Malcolm introduced the two families as he hefted his daughter so she was seated on his hip. "And this is Celeste, my daughter."

Maddy stepped forward, and bent slightly so she was eye-level with her niece.

"Hello sweetie," she cooed. There was something in her voice that made Celeste trust her, and she made no objections when Malcolm passed her to Maddy. Awkward chatter followed, so awkward that Malcolm was delighted when he had to leave for his shift

He left Mary and Dashiki chatting politely, with Agama and Maddy playing with Celeste. His father had taken up residence in the corner, still sulking. Malcolm left him to it. He kissed his daughter (who was having so much fun with the new people) goodbye, and gratefully left for his post on the bridge.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Celeste didn't know who these people were, but, Daddy seemed to like them. Pus, they didn't yell when you pulled their ears. They were playing and tickling her, and telling her she was pretty, and the image of her mother.

All except one man.

He sat in the corner, not talking, looking out the window at the sparkly white things in the sky. Why wasn't he playing with her?

With a recklessness that she could only have inherited from her father, she wandered over to him. He didn't notice her. His head was resting to one side, and she could just reach his ear. Giving it a sharp tug, she fell back a little when he turned around sharply.

He looked angry.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Lunch came all too quickly for Hoshi. She had butterflies in her stomach at the thought of meeting her future-in-laws, and she could barely swallow the quick sandwich she and Malcolm had grabbed in the Mess Hall before going to her parent's quarters.

"Relax" Malcolm told her, gently massaging her shoulders as they waited for the turbo lift to open. "They are going to love you."

"Oh, come on Malcolm! I hung up on your dad! I bet he knows that it wasn't an accident too. Oh God!" she buried her face in her hands as they stepped off the lift, and began the short trek down the hall. "He's gonna hate me!"

"Hoshi, Father hates almost everyone, even me. Don't take it personally. Besides, Maddy and Mother will love you."

"I hope so."

"Of course they will. I do, so they will too."

Hoshi smiled, and leaned her head against his shoulder and she slipped her arm about his waist. Starfleet had allowed them to stay on Enterprise, as long as they were professional on duty. Well, Hoshi reasoned as they reached their destination, we're not on duty now.

They both straightened up as they waited for the door to open. Dashiki opened it, and both Malcolm and Hoshi were struck dumb by the scene before them.

Stuart Reed was sitting cross-legged on the floor, teaching Celeste Pat-A-Cake. She was gazing up at him with an adoring expression on his face, and every now and then, he would run an affectionate hand over her baby-soft hair. Malcolm was rooted to the spot in shock. Was he babbling baby talk to his daughter?

Hoshi looked just as confused.

"Well, I wasn't expecting that," she told him. He grinned, and they entered the room.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"You should have seen him!" Maddy exclaimed as she cuddled Celeste later that night. Both sets of parents had gone for a walk around the ship, and Maddy, Malcolm, Hoshi and Celeste were sitting in Maddy quarters, catching up. Maddy was currently regaling the stunned couple with what happened when Celeste pulled Stuart's ear.

"He looked angry at her... for about five seconds. Then he just started smiling at her. He picked her up, and looked at her closely, and started playing with her. I'm telling you, she has him wrapped around his little finger!"

"That's my girl" Hoshi boasted affectionately, giving her daughter a kiss. "You can melt even the hardest heart."

"Oh God Hosh, look, we're late back on duty. We've got to go."

"Wait, who'll look after Celeste?" she asked.

"I'll do it," Maddy immediately volunteered. "I want to spend a little quality time with my niece."

"That's great Maddy. Thanks."

"No problem. Come on munchkin" she said, lifting Celeste into her arms. "Let's go for a walk. See if we can find Uncle Trip."

Hoshi laughed at the murderous expression on Malcolm's face. "You know they're only doing it to wind you up?" she teased.

"I know" he replied. "What I'm worried about is that perhaps it's not only about teasing me."

"She's a big girl Malcolm," Hoshi informed him as they walked towards the lift. "She can take care of herself."

"I know. Still, maybe I'll have a word with Trip..."

"Don't you dare interfere!"

"But..."

"No buts. Leave them be."

Malcolm sighed.

"Yes dear."

Why did he have the feeling that he'd be saying 'Yes dear' alot in the future?

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

So, what do you think?

R & R please.

LieutenantsLady


	12. The Big Day

Hey guys! Thank you all so much for the reviews. I'm so glad you're enjoying it. I know there's usually a longer gap between update from me, but I'm kinda on a roll here.

Again, thanks to my fabulous Beta G.Eliot. Thank you for the comments, ideas and support.

(Contains slight reference for Season one's Sleeping Dogs.)

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Funny, he always thought he'd be nervous.

In his youth, whenever he though of this day, he expected himself to be a bundle of nerves, ready to throw up and was positive he'd feel like he was signing his life away.

But instead, he felt nothing but peace, and a sense of fulfillment, as he stood waiting for Hoshi to walk up the aisle towards him.

Jon stood slightly behind him clothed in his dress uniform. Trip and Travis stood beside Malcolm, both ready to do their duty as best men and catch Malcolm if he decided to run. But Malcolm had no intention of running. In fact, nothing short of being physically overpowered and dragged away could have forced him to leave the park this day. He wasn't leaving until he and Hoshi were married.

The twin suns of the Bentak system shone brightly down on Bensal's main park, which was quickly becoming crowded. The majority of Enterprise's crew, and Malcolm and Hoshi's parents were seated in the sunshine, as they waited for the wedding to begin.

Jolan had left to report to his superiors once Malcolm and Hoshi were safely back on Enterprise, but now he was back; an honoured guest with a delegation of representatives from his system. The rest of the park was filled with other government representatives from Bentak, and lots of curious people from Bensal, who had turned out in force to see this curious Human ceremony of marriage.

Ensigns Carter, McCarthy and Rhodes had volunteered to play the music at the wedding. And when Sarah Carter began to strum the guitar, everyone stood and turned. The four men at the top of the make-shift aisle stood straighter, and a wave of amusement passed over the crowd when Travis muttered 'Here we go' (Malcolm had decided to ask Travis to be his other best man after he had babysat Celeste a few more times. The man was actually getting quite adept at changing a diaper.)

Madeleine came down the aisle, carrying Celeste who was too little to walk by herself. She and Celeste were scattering rice paper petals as they went, though Celeste was eating more than she was scattering. Hoshi had asked chef to make the petals, and make them edible, as she knew her daughter well.

Malcolm heard Trip suck in a breath when he saw Maddy. She was dressed in a pale blue dress that swirled around her ankles, and she looked beautiful.

"Are we going to have to have one of those: 'You hurt my baby sister and I break your legs' talks Trip?" Malcolm whispered.

"Don't worry Mal. She's a big girl." Trip whispered back.

"That's what I'm afraid... of," Malcolm trailed off as his sister and daughter reached the top of the aisle, and Hoshi appeared on her fathers arm at the end. She wore her mother's wedding dress, which sparkled white in the sun. The short veil covered her face, and she held a bouquet of fresh cut roses, which had been a gift from the botanists on Enterprise. They had presented her with two dozen long-stemmed red roses that they had grown in hydroponics especially for her, and Hoshi was truly touched by the gesture.

She looked so beautiful that Malcolm had to resist the urge to pinch himself to make sure this wasn't some fever induced dream. (Knowing his track record, it would be a possibility) Her pregnancy was just starting to show, and she looked blooming.

Hoshi and her father reached the front, and Agama sat down next to his wife, who was already crying. Malcolm couldn't take not touching her anymore. He took Hoshi's hands, and kissed them, causing Hoshi to blush and the female members of the crew to sigh in jealousy.

"Alright," Jon began, addressing the crowd. "I think we're ready to begin." He cleared his throat, and took a deep breath.

(I don't know the marriage ceremony off, cos in Ireland we have a full mass first, so I'm just winging it. Also, if Jon seems a little long-winded, it's because he's being serious captain guy)

"There are many joyous aspects of captaining a starship, and I can't think of one more joyous than what we are here to celebrate today: The joining of these two people in matrimony. I think you will all agree that Lieutenant Malcolm Reed and Ensign Hoshi Sato are made for each other, two halves of a whole, and join me in wishing them all the happiness that they so richly deserve. And, on a personal note, I'm glad you both finally woke up and saw what was right in front of you"

"Amen to that!" Trip added, soliciting laughter from the assembled crowd.

"Now," Jon continued, trying to keep the grin off his face, and failing miserably "Malcolm and Hoshi wanted to write their own vows. So, Lieutenant..."

"Hosh" Malcolm began, feeling nervous to have so many eyes on him at once "I've been going crazy trying to think of what to say, until Travis recommended that I just speak from the heart. So that's what I'm going to do."

"I love you. And I think I always have. I certainly wanted you ever since I first saw you

across the compound in Starfleet command. You didn't know that, did you? I was walking across the courtyard in the command centre, a few days before we launched, when I first saw you... You were talking to the Captain, and laughing. The sunlight hit your hair, and your smile... That was the beginning of it. You can imagine how I felt when I learned that you were coming on this mission. And every day since then, I have grown to love you more."

"You are so full of life, and so brave and strong that I can't help but love you. I don't know what I've done to deserve you, or our daughter, but I swear to you today, I will spend the rest of my life trying to live up to that honour."

"You are my life. Without you I'm incomplete. I love you. I always will."

By the time he had finished, the sincerity and conviction in his voice had tears streaming down the faces of many of those assembled. Maddy even caught Trip trying surreptitiously wiping his eyes. 'Aww', she thought, a little surprised by the happy feeling spreading through her at the sight, 'Trip is crying. He's so adorable!' Hoshi looked so stunned that Jon had to call her name twice before she could tear her eyes away from Malcolm's.

"Hoshi, your vows...?"

"Oh, right. I... I had this whole speech written about devotion, and now I'm here, I can't remember a word of it. You wouldn't think I was a linguist, would you?"

Malcolm laughed a little at that one.

"I... I saw you too," she told him. "That day across the courtyard. I felt your eyes on me, and looked over. You had just looked away, and I saw you in profile, and I was drawn to you right away. I felt like bouncing when we were introduced, and I found out that we would be working together."

"You were always so kind, and patient with me, especially during those target practice. You know, I'm not as bad a shot as I made out to be. I just didn't want our time together to end."

Malcolm grinned at the deviousness Hoshi had displayed. She'd make a great tactician.

"And on that Klingon ship, when it was sinking, the fear I felt when you didn't answer your comm. when Buk'Ah attacked you, made me realize that I loved you. So much. I told you that I didn't come all that way to die in an unnamed gas giant. The truth was I wasn't going to die without telling you how I felt. But, you were so by-the-book, I thought you felt nothing for me, so I stayed silent."

"When you saved me from those creatures, I knew I couldn't hold it in anymore.

"I love you. I will for all eternity."

With that, she stopped talking, and kissed him. Jon's protest of 'Hey, you're not supposed to do that yet" was drowned out by the cat-calls and whistled that filled the air. (Started by Trip and Travis, of course.) They broke apart, breathing heavily.

"Ok, ok, let's get back on track. Then you can kiss her all you want." Jon broke in. The crowd settled down, and was silent once more.

"Malcolm, will you take this woman, to have and to hold, to cherish and protect, to honour and love until death parts you?"

"I will."

"Hoshi, will you take this man, to have and to hold, to cherish and protect, to honour and love until death parts you?"

"I will."

"Excellent, who has the rings?" Jon asked.

Maddy put Celeste down, and gave her the pillow with the rings tied on to it. Malcolm knelt down, and she ran into his arms. He took the pillow from her, and hugged her. She hugged him back, then ran over to her 'Uncle' Travis, who, being used to this by now, swung her expertly up into his arms.

"Repeat after me, I Malcolm Stuart Reed..."

"I Malcolm Stuart Reed..."

"Take thee, Hoshi Machiko Sato to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, all the days of my life until death parts us."

"Take thee, Hoshi Machiko Sato to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, all the days of my life until death parts us."

Malcolm slipped the engraved white-gold wedding ring onto Hoshi's delicate finger, and her mother let out a little sob. Agama put his arm around his wife, and held her close. He was remembering their wedding day; almost thirty years ago, and felt himself tear up also.

Jon was continuing the ceremony.

"And Hoshi, repeat after me, I Hoshi Machiko Sato..."

"I Hoshi Machiko Sato..."

"Take thee, Malcolm Stuart Reed to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, all the days of my life until death parts us."

"Take thee, Malcolm Stuart Reed to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, all the days of my life until death parts us."

She put a matching ring on his finger, and then his mother started crying. Stuart rolled his eyes, and put a stiff arm around her shoulders.

"By the power invested in me by Starfleet Command, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss..." Jon trailed off as Malcolm kissed his new wife before Jon had even finished speaking.

Thunderous clapping filled the air, as for the first time, Mr. and Mrs. Reed turned to face their friends.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Chef really had out-done himself with the food for the reception, which was being held at the town hall in Bensal. The wine or local equivalent. The Bentak people had been honoured to provide the wine for the wedding was flowing, and the guests were having a ball.

Right now, Malcolm and Hoshi were dancing. As they swayed gently to the music, she rested her head on his shoulder and he held her close. Trip watched from the sidelines, a small smile on his lips. He heard a peal of laughter and looked towards the source.

Maddy was talking to Travis and Liz Cutler, balancing Celeste on one hip. She looked so at home with a child in her arms, and Trip felt a tug of something inside him that he couldn't identify.

'Come off it Trip' he chided himself. 'She's your best friend's little sister. You're pretending to like her to piss off Malcolm.'

Still, he couldn't stop himself from walking up behind her and whispering in her ear, "Would you like to dance?"

He could no more stop his heart from racing when she smiled up at him, and said yes.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Stuart stood in the corner and watched his son and new daughter-in-law dancing. He hadn't been aware that the boy could dance. He had to talk to him though. There were some things that he had to say.

The song had just ended, and the couple was moving back towards the head table. Stuart cut them off before they could reach it.

"Re... Malcolm" he began. Malcolm's head whipped around when his father called his name from behind him.

"Yes sir?"

"I need to talk to you for a moment."

His son looked hesitant, but straightened his shoulders and consented to go with him. They left the room, and found the corridor empty.

"So..." Malcolm began, unsure of what to say. "What do you want to talk about?"

His father was silent for several minutes, and Malcolm began to get impatient. He was about to turn and walk away, when his father said something softly, so softly that he didn't hear it.

"What was that?" he asked.

"I said, I'm sorry"

Malcolm stared at his father for a full minute in shocked silence. In his entire life, his father had never, ever, apologized it him for anything. Stuart took advantage of his sons' silence to think of what he was going to say next.

"What I said about Hoshi... I was wrong. She's a wonderful woman. And your daughter, well, you know how you feel about her. I adore that child."

"I thought you were making the biggest mistake of your life marrying Hoshi, but then I met her. I apologize."

"I'm sorry for what I said to you. You are not a disgrace, and after listening to your friends talk about you for the past few days, I realize that I was wrong to say you had no honour. Your crew depends on you, which is evident from the lengths they went to to get you and Hoshi back from the planet."

Then he uttered the words that Malcolm had waited his entire life to hear.

"I'm proud of you Malcolm. I've spent a lot of time talking to the crew, and hearing everything you have done for them over the years, how you've saved them time and again. What you've done out here... It surpasses anything you could have done in the Navy. It just took me a long time to realize it."

Malcolm was struck dumb.

"Who are you and what have you done with my father?" he asked, completely serious.

Stuart smiled slightly.

"It's me. I'm just seeing clearly for the first time."

Then, Malcolm did something he thought he'd never do again. He pulled his father into a tight hug.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Hoshi listened half-heartedly to what Phlox was saying to her. Where was Malcolm? They had left the room half an hour ago, and she was worried that they'd had a fight, and that Malcolm was upset. She nearly fell off her chair in shock when, a few minutes later, her husband and father-in-law walked into the room together, smiling broadly.

They made their way over to her, and Malcolm sat down beside her. Stuart halted in front of her.

"I do believe it is tradition for the father-in-law to dance with the new bride. Would you care to dance?" Hoshi was shocked. She looked at Malcolm, who smiled encouragingly at her.

She took Stuart's outstretched hand, and they made their way onto the dance floor. The three musicians were playing something that resembled a waltz, so they began to waltz.

After a few moments, Stuart spoke.

"I have an ulterior motive for asking you to dance."

'Uh oh. Here we go,' thought Hoshi.

"I wanted to apologize for what I said when you and Malcolm told us what your plans were. I was inexcusably rude, and intentionally hurtful. I've already apologized to Malcolm. I know I don't deserve it, but I was hoping if we could start again."

Hoshi stared in silence for a moment, and then she impulsively hugged the man in front of her.

"I'm Hosh Reed. Pleased to meet you."

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Jon and T'Pol watched the scene in front of them.

"It appears that Lieutenant Reed and his father have come to an understanding, and Ensign Reed is supporting them," T'Pol observed.

"Looks like it" Jon answered. He had his arm around her waist, and she was leaning slightly against him for comfort. "So," he asked her, "what did you think of your first Human wedding?"

"It was... educational. I enjoyed their vows. They were spoken from the heart."

"They love each other. It's just natural for them to express their feelings for one another." He was silent. "I know I would speak form the heart also, about you. I'd tell you how beautiful you are, and how you changed my life, and how much I loved you."

T'Pol studied him for a moment.

"Is that a proposal Jonathan?" she asked, one eyebrow raised.

"It depends. Would you say yes?"

"If it was a proposal, then I would say yes."

"Then it's a proposal. T'Pol, will you marry me?"

"I will Jonathan."

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Alone at last," Malcolm whispered in his wife's ear, as they stepped into the darkened hotel room. They had three days to themselves in the capital city of Bensal before Enterprise was to leave orbit.

Maddy and Trip were taking care of Celeste, which Malcolm grumbled about but Hoshi just laughed. The engineering crew was building a double room for them as a wedding present, and they had orders to stay away until it was finished. That meant a three-day honeymoon.

Now, they were alone for the first time in days; no baby, no work and no responsibilities, and they intended to make the most of it.

"It was a beautiful wedding," she breathed.

"It was. I had so much fun, and I nearly died when my father told me he was proud of me."

"He finally saw sense" she teased, kissing him lightly on the nose. She held him close, and rested against his solid chest. "I can't believe we're married. And it was like a fairytale."

"So Mrs. Reed," he teased, "what comes next?"

"Why, we live the fairytale. We live happily ever after."

"I like the sound of that."

Neither of them spoke for a long time after that."

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

So, what do you think? This is the second last chapter to this fic.

The epilogue is half written, and should have it up early next week. It's called "Seemed Like a Good Idea at the Time."

As one fiction ends, another one begins. I have started on a sequel to 'Remember Me?' It should be up within a fortnight.

R&R please.

LieutenantsLady


	13. Seemed Like a Good Idea at the Time

(I mention Season Two's Carbon Creek in this chapter. It's not a spoiler, but I'm just letting you know)

The corridor stretching before him was silent, save for the echo of his running feet. His shoes slapped against the hard surface as he sprinted at full speed towards his destination. His lungs burned, and he was getting out of breath.

But then, the person chasing him sounded out of breath also, so he didn't feel too bad.

He didn't dare look behind him for fear he'd lost his bearings. If he did, he would be caught. He heard someone call out to his pursuer, and heard another set of feet joining the chase.

Damnit! Two against one. He didn't like those odds.

He had to free the captives. He couldn't lose! He knew the captives were being held in a small room a few corridors away, and that there was only one person guarding them.

'Come on, think Reed!' he said to himself, his pace never faltering. 'You can't keep up this pace forever!'

Then, inspiration struck. He could take a short cut across the dining hall, and save himself five minutes of running. He was coming up on the open doors, and he saw people milling in and out of the room.

Without pausing, he charged in the door. People jumped out of his way in surprise as he dodged tables, closely followed by two darting figures. He came out the opposite door, running at full tilt. He saw his destination, and increased his speed, ignoring the stitch tearing at his side.

He burst in the door, surprising both captives and guard. He ran at full speed towards the guard, freaking her out so she slipped and fell. He took advantage of it and darted around her. Almost there... He slapped the wall behind her.

"Tag free all!" Jack Reed shouted, sliding down so he was sitting on the floor, finally able to catch his breath.

K'Hen Archer and Charlie Tucker skidded to a stop behind him, both breathing heavily.

"Jesus Jack, you scared us half to death!" his twin brother Martin admonished as he helped Tiffani Mayweather to her feet. Celeste Reed pulled her exhausted little brother to his feet, not objecting when he leaned heavily on her.

K'Hen and Charlie had yet to speak they were both so winded. Jack Reed was quick like lightning, and they hated being the ones to try and catch him. Tiffani had known and volunteered to be 'Guard' once they 'captured' one of their opponents.

"Sorry Tiff," Jack apologized to his friend.

"No problem Jack," she grinned widely. "I'll just send you the doctor's bill."

"What's going on here?"

Six heads turned to see Admiral Jonathan Archer, Captain Charles Tucker the Third, Commander Travis Mayweather and Captain Malcolm Reed standing in the doorway, all wearing dress uniform.

"Father," K'Hen gasped, still slightly out of breath "we were playing Tag Free All."

Jon's brows furrowed in confusion, "Tag Free All?"

"Oh come on, you know Jon" Trip reminded him. "Two teams, one team is 'on'. They have to chase and capture the other team. If they can capture them all, then they win."

"But, the other team can free the captives by getting to a designated point and shouting Tag Free All" Malcolm finished for him. He turned to his son. "That doesn't explain why you raced through the mess hall while reunion was going on."

Jack flushed under his father's scrutiny.

"I was getting tired! I had just run from Airlock 13 at the south end of Jupiter Station. I took a short cut before I collapsed."

Malcolm smiled at his son's dramatics, but tried to hide his amusement. He had nearly hurt about twelve people in his rush to win the game. "I understand," he told him, "but you nearly knocked down your Aunt Maddy in your haste."

"Oops," Jack blushed. He looked behind Malcolm to where Trip was standing. "Sorry Uncle Trip." He turned to his cousin. "Sorry Charlie.

"It's alright Jack," Trip grinned down at the boy. "I caught her. She didn't fall."

"Look, you're going to have to be more careful guys" Jon told the assembled group. "I know most of you don't see each other as much as you'd like. And I know you only have the chance to play together at reunions of the Enterprise crew and such like this one, but you can't go racing around the place." But Jon hadn't the heart to scold too much. They all looked so happy.

Celeste Reed, all of twelve years old, was the oldest of the group, and the image of her mother. Her twin ten-year-old brothers, Jack and Martin, (Ensign Jack Martins, get it?) were little hellions, and got into more trouble that their father. Which, when added up, led to a lot of time being grounded. Though they got into a lot of trouble, (What do you expect form Malcolm Reed's children?) they both knew that their parents adored them.

The twins were constantly on the move, and always getting into scraps. Still, their father had this way of staring them down, so they always ended up confessing before he had to bring out the big guns, namely 'Don't make me tell your mother.' Celeste was still her daddy's little princess, though Hoshi often scolded her for wrapping the man around her little finger.

K'Hen Archer was nine years old, and the apple of his father's eye. Jon always kept a close watch on his son, as he was the first child with both Human and Vulcan parents. K'Hen had Jon's lively green eyes, which contradicted his pointed Vulcan ears. He was a spirited, intelligent boy.

T'Pol had begun to teach him Vulcan control, and Jon had no objections. He knew there'd always be a part of him in K'Hen, and he knew that K'Hen was no ordinary Vulcan. It was T'Pol who came up with the name K'Hen, in memory of Jonathan's father Henry. She was another Vulcan who'd never be ordinary.

Charles Tucker the Fourth and Tiffani Jessica Mayweather were born within a few weeks of each other, and were best friends, since they grew up on the same ship. As Travis was Trip's first officer, the two spent a lot of time together.

Charlie Tucker had the bright blue eyes and dark blond hair of his father, but had his mother's British accent. Every now and then, he would slip into a southern accent, which he picked up from Trip. Malcolm found his nephew's accent to be vastly amusing, and constantly ribbed his sister and best friend about it.

Tiffani Mayweather was the daughter of Commander Travis Mayweather and Lieutenant Monica Cross, a botanist who had transferred to Enterprise a few months after Malcolm and Hoshi had gotten married. They had bonded over their shared history, as Monica was a boomer born and bred also, and their paths had crossed several times before.

Tiffani was a beautiful child, bright and funny, but also talented. Once, when Trip was away, Travis had allowed her to sit at the helm of their ship, and she knew what button did what. She was only six at the time. (It helped, of course, that Tiffani adored and idolized her father, and read everything he gave her, be it a comic or an instruction manual.)

"So," Malcolm asked his son, "I take it you freed the captives?"

"I did." Jack answered proudly. "I tagged Celeste and Martin free just before you came in."

"Wait," Trip interrupted, "It was the Reed's against the Archer/ Tucker/Mayweather's? That hardly seems fair."

"I know," Malcolm agreed, a devilish glint in his eyes. "I mean, one team clearly has the advantage, because Jack and Martin are like lightning, and Celeste is brilliant at hiding." His smile and the amusement in his voice ensured that his comment was taken in the right way... as a joke.

"That's not what I meant Mal." Trip retorted, keeping up the banter. "And besides, Charlie here is one-half Reed, so the math doesn't work."

"Wait, wait, are you saying that your kids can't be beaten?" Travis interjected.

"No, I'm just saying that they have an unfair advantage," Malcolm teased back.

"That's it!" Trip began, "I demand a re-match!"

"Yell yeah!" Travis seconded the motion.

"But, the kids are already winded" Jon pointed out logically. After all, he lived with two particular Vulcans in the recent past.

"Fine. We'll play too." Travis stated. "Malcolm, it's you, Jack, Celeste and Martin against me and Tiff, Trip and Lizzie and Jon and K'Hen."

"Wait, the teams aren't even!" Celeste objected.

"Ok, I'll be on your team." Charlie volunteered, joining their huddle.

Unobserved in the doorway, three women and one child watched the display of childish behaviour unfold before them.

Commander Hoshi Reed stood with one shoulder propped against the open doorway, a smile of amusement on her lips as she watched her husband throw himself into the game with the same relish he displayed when planning a battle tactic... or a surprise for her birthday.

She was constantly amazed at the change that existed between Captain Reed and her husband Malcolm. On duty, he was completely professional (Well, duh. It is Malcolm we're talking about here), addressing her as Commander Reed. She in turn acted likewise, being the competent first officer that he needed. Off duty though, he was still the laughing, teasing, loving man he had been on their wedding day eleven years before.

Madeleine Tucker stood with her two year old daughter Elizabeth Tucker the Second propped on her hip. The sleeping child had her angelic looking head rested on her mother's shoulder; her face a picture of innocence that would have fooled anyone. But, when she was awake, her bright blue eyes were alive with mischief, and she was forever taking things apart.

She had inherited her father's love of machinery, and ability to take things apart, though she still couldn't quite figure out how to put them back together. When she had taken apart the toaster, Trip had been so proud, though Maddy was pretty mad. Her husband had just laughed, and reminded her that Lizzie was only two, and that she should give her a chance to learn how to put things back together again. Maddy had lost count of the times that she tripped over spare parts in their quarters after her daughter had been busy, but couldn't bring herself to scold her. She reminded her too much of her father. And Maddy could never stay mad at Trip for long. He just did his 'Puppy Dog Eyes' that melted Maddy's heart, and no matter what he did, she always forgave him.

Captain T'Pol Archer stood resting against the door, her trim figure distorted by the obvious swelling of her stomach. Through the marvels of modern medicine, she was pregnant again. Because of the pregnancy, she had accepted a teaching position at Starfleet Academy. She was in charge of the Science department.

This time, they were expecting a girl, to be named T'Mirr. T'Pol had finally convinced Jonathan that the story she had told him and Commander Tucker about her great-grandmother was true, not something she invented to amuse her friends. Jon, amazed at this, had immediately suggested T'Mirr as a name for their child as soon as Phlox told them that she was expecting a girl.

(A/N I know the math doesn't add up since Vulcans only go into Pon Farr every seven years, and Charlie is nine but I'm thinking that Phlox could induce Pon Farr to facilitate pregnancy if Jon and T'Pol wanted more children.)

The room's occupants had now split into two groups, and were huddled together, making battle plans. Every now and then, Trip or Malcolm would look over at the other group, an evil grin on their faces. The adults were more into the game that their children, coming up with extreme scenarios to beat the other team.

The three women watched all this in silence. Hoshi had volunteered to find Travis for Monica, because their five year old son Jonathan was looking for him. Maddy and T'Pol said they would come with her, as T'Pol needed a little exercise. The silent amusement at their husband's behaviour was only broken when Hoshi turned to the others.

"And we married them because...?"

Silence reigned for a long moment.

"It seemed like a good idea at the time." T'Pol observed.

As one, the three friends turned to go and tell Monica that her husband wouldn't be back for a few hours at the least.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

That's the end of it. What do you think?

I'm working on the sequel to Remember Me, so if I decide to do a follow up on this, it'll be a while.

Thank you to everyone who has reviewed. I really appreciate the comments, and hope you'll enjoy and review my future work.

Oh, and a huge thank you to G.Eliot, my beta. Thank you for all the help.

Thank you all.

LieutenantsLady.


End file.
